Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles A novelization
by RichaCo
Summary: A novelization of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. I add quite a bit of personality to the characters. Fans won't be disappointed. CH 4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Yes, it is me. I'm starting another story along with the other two that I am writing right now. This will be the first time that I attempt to write more than two fics at a time. I just hope that I am able to keep up the pace. Well, I'll just give it a try and see how it works, eh? Anyway, this is the first Final Fantasy fic that I have ever written, and like the summary said, it is a game novelization for Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. I just got the game and I was really inspired for it. Also, considering that the story allows a lot more flexibility than other Final Fantasy games, it is really great. I hope you like it.  
  
WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS, THEN GO AND BUY THE GAME FIRST! THIS FIC CONTAINS SOME MAJOR LEVEL AND PLOT SPOILERS! Just a fair warning. If you have played the game before, or you don't mind spoilers, then read on, brave wanderer.  
  
FINAL FANTASY: THE CRYSTAL CHRONICLES  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
In a world not unlike our own, there were four different races, or tribes as they called themselves. All of them lived in peace and harmony with little to no conflict. The four races consisted of:  
  
Clavats. They are a gentle people who value harmony above all else. Theirs is the way of unity and friendship. They are gentle by nature and dislike conflict. When disputes do arise, they do what ever they can to resolve them. It has been said that an air of tranquility follows them wherever the go.  
  
Lilties. These little warriors have lived all over the world since ancient times. Long ago, they ruled the world and many still believe themselves superior to others. Though they do have short tempers, and they can be hot- headed, they are also confident and down-to-earth. Liltian merchants are some of the best around.  
  
Yukes. Many of these bird-like sages live quiet lives in Shella. In the ancient wars, they were able to resist the invading Liltian armies with their magical prowess. Now, they spend their days teaching magic to others. Some say that Yukes assumed their current forms to agument their magical talents. They are a mysterious people indeed.  
  
And Selkies. These rugged individualists clothe themselves in fur decorated in stolen goods. Unlike the other tribes, they believe in putting themselves first. Many Selkies are agile and athletic, traits that they put to good use as thieves. Though the other tribes tend to scorn them, some Selfies now reside in Clavatian villages.  
  
Yes, these four tribes lived in near perfect harmony with each other. This time of peace was tragically cut short as a giant meteor crashed into the earth, in an area known only as 'The Abyss'. From the strange meteor, a deadly mist began to spread throughout the world. This mist, known as 'Miasma' was deadly to the touch and claimed many lives.  
  
Before the Miasma could completely decimate the civilized world, however, the tribes discovered that they could keep the deadly mist at bay by harnessing the power inside the giant crystals that resided in every village and city.  
  
Although this did save them from the Miasma, they found that they crystal would lose its protective glow after one year and they would be vunerable to the Miasma once again. Lucklily, they discovered the Myrrh trees scattered across the world. Three drops of Myrrh would keep the crystal glowing for another whole year.  
  
Each village and city had its own crystal that needed to be replenished. To make sure that this task was done, a few brave individuals from their respective towns would voulenteer and become part of that town's caravan. A caravan was made of some brave souls who would travel wherever they needed to, to find Myrrh trees and ensure the survival of their village for another year.  
  
These adventurers carried weapons to ward off the swarms of monsters spawned by the Miasma, a crystal chalice to carry drops of Myrrh and protect them from the effects of Miasma, and the hope of everyone in their village.  
  
And so, our story begins in the small down of Tipa where a new caravan is being formed for this year's Myrrh hunt. Little do they realize the huge role that they will play in, not only the survival of their own village, but the destiny of the entire world.  
  
Well, if you've never played the game before, I hope that this clears up a few of your questions. In the next chapter, where the plot actually starts, I will introduce the characters and a bit of their personalities. But, tell me how I did this chapter. This fic, along with my others, will be updated soon. R/R please! 


	2. The Caravan Group

The second chapter has arrived! I am so glad to some people actually are supportive of this idea. Anyway, this is the actual start of the story. Glad to hear that people liked the description that I put into the first chapter. I'll try and do the same with my other chapters. Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The caravan group  
  
Sano yawned as he opened his eyes. He cursed as he was greeted by a large sunbeam hitting his face. He brought up his hand to shield his face and wiped the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. Then, he suddenly remembered what day it was. Today was the day that he and a few others were going to start the journey for Myrrh.  
  
Sano was a male Clavat, fifteen years old. This would be his first time with the caravan for Tipa. The older caravan adventurers were either dead or retired so an entirely new caravan needed to be formed. He was one of the eight new caravaners.  
  
He reached over out of his bed and grabbed his usual garments. It was just a simple Clavatian cloth. One of the only differences was the red and blue headband that was wrapped around his forehead. He felt that it set him apart from the other Clavats that wore basic tan armor.  
  
Although he was excited about starting his adventure, he was also nervous, not exactly for his own life, but because he did not know any of the other people in the caravan.  
  
He could hear his mother calling for him. "Sano dear, it is time."  
  
He smiled. "I'll be right down, mom."  
  
He checked to make sure that he had everything packed and ready to go. He had quite a few stripped apples with him, his favorite. His mother had packed him quite a few warm clothes just in case. Since his family were all merchants, they had plenty of money to spare, so he was financially secure.  
  
He headed downstairs. As soon as his foot touched the solid floor again, he was roughly glomped by his younger sister, Marina. "Good morning big brother!"  
  
Sano returned her hug and got up. "Good morning to you two, little sis. Where is mother?"  
  
Maria giggled. "Mama is outside with daddy and Kit."  
  
Sano sighed. Kit was his older brother and he was insanely jealous that he was not able to join the caravan. He may have been older, but his strength was needed to help with the deliveries that needed to be made.  
  
Sano thanked his little sister and headed out the front door with her. He found that his sister had been correct. His father and mother stood there along with his brother who currently had his arms crossed and was pouting in the opposite direction. It was rare for a Clavat to hold a grudge, and even when they did, the grudge did not last long.  
  
Sano's father stepped forward. He was carrying a sword and a shield. "My son. I'm glad to see your out on your own at last. I know that I don't have much to offer at the moment, but I know that a warrior should not be without a weapon, so please take these."  
  
Sano's father held out the sword and shield. Sano took them grate fully and carefully strapped the scabbard to his belt. He put the shield on his back so that he could access it freely. "Thanks dad. I appreciate it."  
  
His father nodded. Sano's mother came forward and gave him a quick hug. "Please be careful out there. Remember, we are all waiting for your safe return."  
  
Sano returned the hug. "Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. Besides, the mailmoogles will get your letters to me ASAP. Plus, I'll be with a bunch of other warriors."  
  
His mother broke the hug and tried her best to hold back tears to no avail. She let the river run alright.  
  
Sano scratched his light head. Kit came up and extended his hand. "I don't really see why you get to go and I don't but more power to you all the same, alright?"  
  
Sano smirked and shook his brother's outstretched hand. "Good luck with the family trade, brother. Tell me how everyone is once in awhile, okay?"  
  
Kit nodded and walked back into the house. Sano gave one final wave to his family and set off in the direction of the center of town where the wagons were waiting.  
  
Angel looked around her room for anything else that she might want to bring. Her parents were farmers so she had plenty of food to bring with her.  
  
She was quite tall as far as female Clavats go and her brown hair ran just below her shoulders. She was also pretty young despite her mature appearance. She was only around fourteen years old. She then remembered what her father had given her. She reached down and grabbed a long thin katana blade. She strapped it to her belt.  
  
Next, her mother had given her an old buckler that had been hanging on the wall as decoration. She handled each of them with care, knowing what they had been through.  
  
Some say that these weapons were used by her ancestors in the very first caravans. Not that she didn't believe that, but they seemed to well preserved to have been used so long ago.  
  
She headed downstairs into the living room where her mother was waiting. "Good morning, mother."  
  
Her mother smiled at her. "Good morning, little caravaner."  
  
Angel blushed a bit. "Mom, it's only my first year out on the caravan. There's no need to be calling me that yet."  
  
Her mother nodded. "Yes of course. By the way, I have something for you."  
  
Angel looked over her shoulder. "It isn't more gourd potatoes is it? I have to many as it is."  
  
Her mother giggled. "No, it is something better."  
  
She held out a bag and Angel took it. She gasped as she looked inside it. It was filled with Gil, the currency used in their world. "Mom, how..."  
  
Her mother cut her off. "These are our emergency savings. We didn't want you to go anywhere without some money."  
  
Angel looked up at her mother. "Are you sure that you can afford to give me this much money?" she asked.  
  
Her mother nodded. "Don't worry about it. We've had a good harvest this year, so we should be able to make quite a bit off of what we have grown."  
  
Angel smiled. "Thanks mom. You're the best."  
  
Angel headed out the door and was greeted by her father. He looked sternly at his daughter and crossed his arms. Angel sighed. "What did I do this time?"  
  
Her father's stern look suddenly turned to a grin. "Listen, young lady, if you don't come back alive, then someone is gonna get it. This is your only warning."  
  
Angel smiled. "Don't worry dad. There is nothing that I can't handle."  
  
Her father smiled and nodded. "By the way, if you happen to come across any seeds on your journey, just send them to us by mail. It would really help us improve our crop output this year."  
  
Angel nodded and began walking towards the center of the town where the giant crystal was. That was also where the caravan was waiting. Now if only she knew some of the other people that were going with her. She had no knowledge of the others. "I will, dad. Bye!"  
  
Zen looked around him as he took a few more practice swings with his new battle ax. He panted a bit as he sat down.  
  
Zen was Lilty, average in height, around three feet. He was about sixteen, making him one of the older people going on the caravan this year. Despite his age, he did act slightly less mature than he ought to. He was really excited about going out on the caravan this year. Although it was always in a Lilty's nature to be excited about something like this.  
  
He smirked as he put the ax back into its makeshift sheath on his back. His family had a long line of blacksmiths and his father's generation was no exception. Although his father was not very happy about his son going out on the caravan like this. This just meant more work for him on his own. Zen had no siblings of his own, which was unusual in this day and age.  
  
Zen walked back to the house to pick up his supplies.  
  
He walked in and announced, "I'm home!"  
  
His mother greeted him with a friendly hug. "Hello dear. Everything is all packed and ready for you.  
  
Zen sighed and returned the hug. He wasn't really one for mushy scenes. Then, his father entered the room.  
  
Zen broke the hug and faced his father, who was holding out a small shield. "I may not be able to stop you from going on this caravan or any of the ones to follow, but I can at least keep you from getting yourself killed by offering some protection."  
  
Zen grinned and took the shield. Thanks, pop. You don't have to worry though. Just let some monster give me any crap and I'll tear him to shreads!"  
  
His father had to laugh at that. "Don't get overconfident, son. Remember, you don't even know any of the others who are going on this caravan. Just try and be a little respectful of them, okay?"  
  
Zen's grin only widened. "I'm pretty sure that I could do it all by myself, but I'll try."  
  
Zen bowed to his mother and father one last time before heading off towards the caravan and his destiny.  
  
Mimi forced herself back off the ground in another pushup. She was doing her final workout before she headed off with the caravan. She panted as she stated, "Four-hundred and seventy-seven."  
  
She was a Lilty with a mean streak. She was just as intependent as a Selkie, and yet somehow just as friendly as a Clavat. She was around Fifteen years old and had always wanted to go on the caravan ride. She had even gone as far as to try and sneak onto the caravan when she was only four years old. The attempt was poorly planned and was ultimately unsuccessful.  
  
But, this year, she would be able to go on the caravan ride without fear of any penalties for her actions.  
  
She heard her younger brother calling to her. "Mimi, mama wants you to come and get your stuff!"  
  
Mimi caught her breath and shouted back, "I'll be right there, Kurama."  
  
Her mother, father, and brother were all in the same line of business, tailoring. She had to admit, she never had to worry about clothing or accessories. She headed off in the direction of her house.  
  
As she neared it, she could clearly see her family standing there. Each of the was holding something for her. Her father came up first. "I know that I'm no blacksmith, but I think that this spear will work just the same, eh?"  
  
Mimi took the oversized spear gratefully. "Thank you, father. I'm sure that this will come in handy."  
  
As her father stepped away, her mother stepped forwards carrying an overstuffed knapsack. "I packed a few things that I thought you would need on your journey, including your toothbrush."  
  
Mimi sighed. "Mom, I'm going on an epic quest against a bunch of monsters to find Myrrh and keep our village alive for another year. I don't think that I'll have time to brush my teeth."  
  
Her mother frowned at her. "Well, if I can't get you to do it here at home, then maybe you'll do on the road."  
  
Mimi shook her head as her mother walked back into the house. Her mother was not one for long drawn out goodbyes and really couldn't take them very well."  
  
Then, her younger brother came up. "Mimi, I wanna give you this."  
  
They young Lilty held out a small sack. Mimi took it and looked inside. She saw a small amount of gil there. It wasn't much, but it was something. She smiled. "You have been saving this for me, haven't you?" she asked.  
  
Kurama blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."  
  
Mimi pat Kurama on the head and said, "Thanks. Your really sweet when your not annoying the hell out of me."  
  
Mimi could hear her mother's voice from inside the house. "Watch your language, young lady!"  
  
Mimi laughed as she started walking off towards the caravan. Before she was out of ear-shot, she heard her father shout, "Remember, be kind to your traveling companions. Your gonna be with them for a while."  
  
Mimi chuckled. She may have never met any of the others, but she was sure that they would start off on the right foot... she hoped.  
  
Tenshin the Yuke looked over at his favorite tree. It was a young striped apple tree that he had been growing since he was six. He was now eighteen and he had grown big and strong along with the tree. To him, that tree had always symbolized hope for a good future.  
  
He brushed his large, feathery hand up against its leaves. Soon it would be bearing the fruit that he had grown to love so much. He adjusted his large bumpy helmet so he could take a better look at it. Yes, it had indeed grown strong like him.  
  
He heard a voice behind him. "It is strange, you know. When you were a wee lad, I was lucky if I could get a sliver of that fruit down your throat."  
  
Tenshin chuckled, knowing who that voice belonged to. It was his older sister, Merill. He turned to face her. "As the years press on, a person's tastes can change as can their skills."  
  
Merill chuckled. She remembered that their parents had gotten tired of living in this rural locale, so they moved back to Shella. Tenshin and his sister had refused to go with them, so they set up a permenent home for them, here in Tipa. They were very understanding about it. His sister, who was five years his senior, had taken care of him for a majority of her life.  
  
She walked up closer to him. "You don't have to worry. I'll take good care of your tree for you."  
  
Tenshin embraced her. "Thank you. You know that it means quite a bit to me."  
  
Merill nodded. "Just promise that you will come back alive. I may be making some good money as an alchemist, but that money and comfort won't mean a thing to me if I have no one to share it with."  
  
Tenshin nodded again. "You can count on seeing my presence again. My magical skills have improved greatly over the years and your special potions will be of great assistance to me."  
  
They embraced each other one more time before Tenshin began to walk off towards the caravan. He only hoped that the others would be accepting of him. He was a little worried about friendship since Yukes had a reputation for their mysterious and secretive nature. Nevertheless, he was determined to play his part in the gathering of the Myrrh, be it large or small.  
  
Lydia looked over the graves in front of her. The female Yuke ran her giant feather-covered hand over the stone engravings. She sighed. Her mother, father, and dear baby brother rested here, all claimed by the same disease.  
  
She heard someone speak behind her. "I thought that I might find you here. It is almost time for you to go, you know."  
  
Lydia turned around to see her sweet grandmother standing there. Lydia knew that her grandmother could not see her smile through her tulip-shaped helmet, but she smiled anyway. "This spot holds great meaning to me, you know that."  
  
Her grandmother nodded. "Yes, I know. But you must be on your way, my child. They are waiting for you at the caravan."  
  
Lydia nodded one more time. She turned and bowed to the gravestones, a sign of respect for the dead. She started walking off before a sudden thought struck her. "Grandmother, if I am going to go off on the caravan, are you sure you will be able to handle the entire ranch on your own?"  
  
Her grandmother smiled and nodded. Their family had a history as ranchers. "You don't have to worry, child. I'm just as strong as you are and your seventeen. There is still some strength left in these old bones. Just you remember to use your magic to help whoever is going with you."  
  
Lydia sighed. Like all the aforementioned beings, she knew nothing about her traveling companions.  
  
She turned to leave when her grandmother stopped her. "Just one last thing. If you happen to come across someone interested in selling a cow, please send one home. We could use a new one. The one that we have is getting old, like me, and is producing less milk every day."  
  
Lydia waved goodbye and started walking to the caravan.  
  
Kino was rudely awakened by his younger brother yelling into his ear, "Hey, wake up, lazy-bones! Mom says to get your ass downstairs now!"  
  
Kino grumble and made a grab for his younger brother, who nimbly dodge, taking advantage of the fact that Kino was still under the influence of grogginess.  
  
Kino forgot that his bed was so far off the ground and promptly had a meeting with the ground. His little brother ran laughing out of the room. Kino growled as he got up and cleared his head. "Damn it. If I catch that little brat after this, I kick his ass to kingdom come!"  
  
He grabbed a few simple garments and wrapped himself in the elegant looking clothing. He let his shoulder-length blue hair run free. He thought that it gave him a slightly wolfish appearance.  
  
He grabbed his weapon, his prized racket and headed downstairs. His mother waited for him there. She handed him a knapsack filled with freshly made bread. He did have to admit, having millers for parents was not all that bad.  
  
He looked at her. "So, you just had to send the little brat up to wake me?" he asked.  
  
She scowled at him. "Well, if you don't want him coming up there, then I suggest getting up in a more timely manner. That is, unless you would rather have me come up there and give you a good old-fashioned whipping."  
  
Kino just shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, thanks for the bread and I'll see you whenever we get back from collecting Myrrh."  
  
His mother stopped him just as he was about to exit the house. "Just remember that you don't know the first thing about these others, so watch yourself. Also, remember that your in the presence of others so try to refrain from stealing or doing anything perverted."  
  
Kino held up his right hand and said, "You have my word as an eighteen year old Selkie."  
  
His mother nodded and hurried him out the door. "Just hurry up, get the Myrrh, and come home. Your brother and I can't run the mill on our own, can we?"  
  
As she slammed the door, Kino held up two crossed fingers. "Unfortunately for her, my word is just about as good as dirt."  
  
He laughed as he started off to the caravan.  
  
Miko looked out across the wide ocean that stood before her. Before this day, she had only heard stories about the outside world. Today, she would find out for herself. She was finally going to see the world.  
  
Sure, she didn't know much about her future companions, but as long as all of them were wholesome and weren't perverted, she would warm up to them just fine.  
  
She heard someone clear their throat behind her. It was her grandfather. "Dear Miko, you should already be on your way to the caravan."  
  
She looked at him. Her blue hair blew in the wind. From where he stood, her grandfather could almost swear she was a Kitsune standing in front of him. "Grandpa, I only wanted to see this view one last time. You know I... may not get a second chance."  
  
Her grandfather shook his head. "Nonsense! You are a Selkie and a damn good one at that. I may be nothing but an old fisherman, but I know talent when I see it. You are fast, agile, and quite skilled with your racket. You will do fine."  
  
She couldn't help it. She ran up and hugged him. He returned it readily. She was not really one to show 'girlish' affection as she put it. She was a tomboy and proud of it. There was really no changing that.  
  
She broke the hug and he looked her over. "You have grown. Your new skins fit nicely. I must thank those talors the next chance I get. Good luck, and please come back. Don't forget, your all I have left."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. You're the one who trained me, remember. I'll be fine. Besides, a sixteen year old like me should be able to defend herself just fine."  
  
She waved goodbye as she walked away. She silently let a tear fall from her eye. She really wished that she could have brought him with her. She would miss him, as much as she tried to deny the fact.  
  
As she left the peak that overlooked the sea, her grandfather looked out across it. He let the tears flow freely. "Please come back. I don't think that this old body of mine will last much longer."  
  
Everyone was now in the town square. The wagon for the caravan stood there with one popatamuse ready to pull it. There, everyone had their first look at each other.  
  
There was an odd silence as they looked at each other. Most of them were glad to see that they were not the only one in their tribe that would be heading out.  
  
Sano was the first to break the silence. "Well, uh, it is nice to meet you all. My name is Sano."  
  
Angel followed his lead. "It is nice to meet you to. My name is Angel."  
  
Zen yawned lazily. "My name is Zen and don't forget it."  
  
Mimi sighed at the other Lilty's behavior. "You can all call me Mimi."  
  
Tenshin was the next to speak. "I am glad to have you as my traveling company. You may address me as Tenshin."  
  
Then, it was Lydia's turn. "I am known as Lydia. It is a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
Kino, who had been eyeing Miko, took time off to introduce himself. "The name is Kino."  
  
Miko was the last one to speak. "My name is Miko."  
  
Miko was surprised when Kino walked up to her. He spoke in a soft tone. "My, you are the loveliest rose that I have ever seen this time of year."  
  
Miko blushed and turned away. "Uh, thank you."  
  
She was about to say more, when she felt something fondling her rear end. She turned her head to see Kino's hand and eyes firmly locked on her ass. Almost as a reflex, she twisted away and brought her hand to his cheek.  
  
He yelped a bit at the feeling. Miko was not at all amused. "You pervert! Keep your hands to yourself!"  
  
Kino looked at her with a scowl. "Hey, the way you were facing me, you were just begging for a good fondling!"  
  
Tenshin got in between them before this could turn ugly. "That is enough. Kino, that was very immoral and inappropriate. You two had better make up because we are going to be with each other for quite a long time."  
  
Angel looked at the other Yuke, Lydia. "Wow, that guy, Tenshin was it, seems very mature."  
  
Lydia nodded. "I've never really met him face to face, but I have seen him around town before. He is very good at breaking up confrontations from what I have heard."  
  
Zen sniffed. "Oh, come on. What good are words when you have a perfectly good pair of fists with you?"  
  
Sano looked at the Lilty. "Zen, fighting is not the only way to settle something. Words work just as well and sometimes better."  
  
Mimi nodded. "Well, I have to agree with both of you. There are alternatives to fighting, but not always."  
  
The conversations were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Well, it is nice to see that you have all met."  
  
They all turned to see Roland, the elder of the village, standing there. He was an elderly Clavat that kept the crystal going with the Myrrh that was collected.  
  
He spoke to the group. "Everything has been prepared for your departure. The wagons are filled with everything that you will need. Before you set off, I have this for you. You will not be able to collect the Myrrh without it."  
  
He held out what appeared to be a small bowel with a small crystal attached to it. Ronald spoke again. "This is a crystal chalice. It will not only hold the Myrrh that you collect, it will also hold off the Miasma for you as well."  
  
Ronald put the chalice into the wagon. "Well, it is time that you be off. Good luck, my friends. Remember, it is not so much the Myrrh that we await as the return of our caravan."  
  
Everyone waved goodbye and boarded the wagon. Sano was at the steering helm and cracked the reins. The wagon lurched forward as it started to wind down the road out of the town. Sano sat at the helm. Angel and Miko were sitting at the back, their legs dangling off the end. Zen and Kino were sitting in the wagon itself amongst all of the supplies. Tenshin was sitting next to Zen at the helm. Mimi and Lydia were walking side by side outside on the left side of the caravan.  
  
As they exited the town, Roland looked at the small dot that he knew was the caravan. "Godspeed to you, my young friends."  
  
PHEW! What a long chapter, eh? Don't expect all the chapters to be this long, but I will do my best. Anyway, there are the characters that you'll have to deal with throughout the entire plot. I just hope I gave you a good idea of their personalities. Anyway, new chapter will be up as soon as I get to updating my other fics. R/R please! 


	3. The River Belle Path

Yosh! I am back with a new chapter for all of you who are enjoying this fic so far! I never really thought that it would get this popular this fast! I'm glad to see that everyone likes my character descriptions so much. But, as I warned last chapter, do not expect them all to be that long. Aside from the varying length of my chapters, I hope that you all enjoy this. Read on!  
  
Chapter 2: Get to know each other, the River Belle Path  
  
Sano and Tenshin were still sitting at the helm and were having a small conversation. "Tenshin, exactly how long have you been living in Tipa?"  
  
Tenshin looked at the sky for a second. "Well, I was actually born in that place. My mother was pregnant with me when she, my father, and my sister moved into town."  
  
Sano nodded. "It was the same with me. I have lived there all my life. My father always taught me how to use a sword. My mother handled my mental education."  
  
Tenshin nodded back. "My sister was really the one who taught me everything that I know."  
  
Sano frowned. "What about your parents? Didn't they teach you?"  
  
Sano could tell that he had struck a soft spot. Tenshin turned away and bowed his head. Sano said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
Tenshin cut him off. "No, it is all right. It is just, well my parents grew tired of living in such a rural area. They left. My sister and I refused the leave the only home that we had really ever known. My father took this as a great insult that we did not desire to go to Shella, the home of the Yukes. He... disowned me as his son from that day on."  
  
Sano gave him a deep look of sympathy. "Forgive me for bringing up such painful memories."  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "No. Whenever I have to revisit that kind of memory, I just have to remember that the only way that I could be this sad is if I had been just as happy before. Memories have a funny way of working like that."  
  
Sano smirked. This Yuke that he was sitting by was obviously wise beyond his years.  
  
Tenshin looked at Sano. "I do appreciate your sympathy though. There are those who would just ignore my tale of woe without a second thought. You have deep kindness and that will carry you far, I can tell you that right now."  
  
Angel looked out at the road that was appearing in front of her as the caravan rolled down it. She looked over at Miko who was sitting beside her. "So, Miko was it, why did you come on this caravan?"  
  
Miko, the young selkie looked at Angel. "Well, I actually didn't really want to join. My grandfather said that it would be a good opportunity for me to get out and see the world. I never really wanted to leave him."  
  
Angel looked at her with a sad face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."  
  
Miko shook her head. "No. I think that it was good that I got that off of my chest. Besides I made the old fart promise that he wouldn't die until I got back."  
  
Angel giggled. "I take it that you and your grandfather get along well?"  
  
Miko nodded. "Yeah. He taught me to love the sea. He is a fisherman, ya know, and a damn good one at that. What about you?"  
  
Angel smiled. "I have a pretty good family. They are tailors you know."  
  
Miko suddenly remembered something. "Before I forget, thank you."  
  
Angel tilted her head as if asking a question. "Why?"  
  
Miko motioned to the furs that she was wearing. "Your family are the ones that made these great furs."  
  
Angel giggled. This girl obviously know good tailoring when she saw it.  
  
Miko glanced almost nervously behind her.  
  
Angel followed her gaze to see Zen and Kino sitting there. She remembered Miko's previous meeting with Kino. He had been rather forward.  
  
They turned away and Angel said, "You really don't need to be so cautious around him. I'm sure that the slap you gave him will warn him to stop groping you."  
  
Miko thought this over for a second. "Yeah, your probably right."  
  
Before they could say more, they both felt a hand on their posteriors. Each of them sucked in a breath. They both knew who it was. They swung around in unison and brought their hands onto each of Kino's cheeks, knocking him back. Miko was already pissed at him for the first time, but now, the usually kind Angel would have a reason to be out for his head.  
  
Kino thought that this would be a good time to retreat and regroup.  
  
He went back to the back of the wagon and resumed sitting near Zen. Zen frowned at his friend's behavior. "You're a pervert, you know that?"  
  
Kino stopped massaging his sore face and gave Zen a foolish grin. "I know and I'm damn proud!"  
  
Zen sighed. Kino gave him an odd look. "Well, don't go poking fingers at me. You're the one who's battle-hungry."  
  
Zen gave him a very indignant look. "My dear friend, I may enjoy fighting, but at least I have morals."  
  
Kino frowned. "Hey! I have morals to! I just choose to ignore them. Besides, those two have some mighty fine asses!"  
  
Zen just shook his head. "In my own opinion, your kind has no morals whatsoever."  
  
Kino was about to make a smart comeback, but decided to keep his mouth shut for once.  
  
Mimi moved closer to Lydia. She wanted to start a conversation with her, but it was very hard considering that Lilties and Yukes had been mortal enemies during the warring age of the world.  
  
Lydia was the one to break the silence and it seemed as if she had read Mimi's mind. "Mimi, you don't need to be nervous about talking to me. Yukes and Lilties may have once been enemies, but that is ancient history. I hold no grudges against your kind or the others as a matter of fact."  
  
Mimi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She turned to her new friend. "Well, um, now that that is water under the bridge... wait, how did you know what I was thinking? Magic?"  
  
Lydia chuckled. "No, I'm what many would call an empathy telepath. I have the ability to read another person's emotions."  
  
Mimi nodded. "Okay, but that still does not answer my question about how you knew what I was thinking."  
  
Lydia thought for another second before answering. "Well, my senses told me that you were rather uncomfortable around me and, being a Yuke, I thought that it was only safe to assume that it had something to do with our racial history."  
  
Mimi nodded again. "So, I guess that you really know your history?"  
  
Lydia nodded. "Well, my grandmother had, and still has several shelves in our house overflowing with books on nearly everything. I just taught myself to read and after that, it was very hard to stop. What about you?" she asked.  
  
Mimi thought for a second. "Actually, my family never really had any books. All the knowledge that I have was basically fed to me orally."  
  
Mimi blushed a bit as she asked, "Do you think that you could teach me?"  
  
Lydia looked down at the Lilty. "You mean to read?"  
  
Mimi nodded, embarrassed that she was asking someone that she had just met to teach her to read, and at her age to. Lydia seemed to smile behind her helmet. "Don't be embarrassed. I would love to teach you to read."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Thanks. You're a good friend."  
  
Lydia giggled. "We just met and already you consider me a friend. Well, that is a welcome feeling."  
  
Mimi was about to carry the conversation further when she spied another wagon near the crossroad. It was another caravan. They came to a stop as they neared it.  
  
Mimi called out to the others who were inside the wagon, "Hey, guys! There's another caravan out here!"  
  
Everyone came out to see another caravan, just as Mimi had said. One of the other caravaners, a Lilty heavily clad in armor, came near them and held up his hand in greeting. "Hail, caravaners! You must be the caravan from Tipa, correct?"  
  
Everyone imitated his greeting and Sano came down from his place at the reigns. "Yes, we are. Where do you and your companions hail from, sir?"  
  
The Lilty laughed good-naturedly. "My name is Sol Racht and we are the caravan from Alfitaria."  
  
Zen gasped. "You are THE Sol Racht, the greatest captain of the guard that Alfitaria has ever known?"  
  
Sol Racht nodded. "That I am. I take it you have heard of me then?"  
  
Zen nodded enthusiastically. "Know about you? You're my idol!"  
  
Sol Racht laughed at the youngster's energy. "Yes I have done much in my life. Now, I have decided to simply travel with my caravan and help preserve the kingdom that I love so much."  
  
Tenshin nodded from his seat on the wagon. "Your deeds are not unknown to me either. I wish you and your caravan well."  
  
Sol Ratch nodded. "Yes, we are going to have our hands full this year. There have been many more monsters seen this year than normal. I suggest that you be careful."  
  
Then, a rather plump moogle walked up. Moogles were odd creatures. Some say that they were a variation of a fairy, but that seemed very unlikely. Also, for reasons unknown, even to them, they were immune to the effects of the Miasma. They moogle bowed and introduced himself. "Good day. My name is Stiltzkin the wanderer."  
  
Angel walked up and kneeled in front of the moogle. "Say, I've heard of you. They say that there is nowhere that you haven't been."  
  
Stiltzkin laughed. "My dear, it is true that I have been many places in my life, but it is impossible for me to go everywhere. I simply go wherever I fancy. It's just a coincedice that my fancy keeps leading me to places that I have never been before."  
  
He laughed again, but turned serious. "Like Sol said, you have quite a lot on your plate right now. Apart from keeping yourselves safe from the monsters, you must also protect the chalice. It is the only thing that keeps the Miasma at bay out in the wilderness and it is the only thing that will hold the Myrrh that you collect."  
  
Miko nodded. "Believe me, we know."  
  
They head another sound near them. Another moogle wandered up. He smiled at the travelers. "Don't worry, Kupo! I'll carry and protect your chalice for you, Kupo!"  
  
Kino snorted. "Yeah right. What can that guy do to protect our chalice."  
  
Mimi looked and him and answered, "He can fly for one. And, since moogles are immune to Miasma, the monsters seem to leave them alone. But, they will always go after us. The chalice may stop Miasma, but monsters can easily come into the shield and attack us and you know that."  
  
Lydia looked at the moogle. "Thank you. Your help will be greatly appreciated."  
  
The moogle hopped into the wagon and said, "Happy to help, Kupo! By the way, My name is Mog, Kupo!"  
  
Sol got back up into the seat of his own caravan. "Well, I think that it would be best if we started off ourselves. Good luck to you, fellow caravaners."  
  
Sano and the others waved goodbye as they walked out of sight. "Same to you, Sol Racht! Maybe our paths will cross again!"  
  
Everyone got back into the wagon in their previous positions and started to walk off when Zen suddenly exclaimed, "Damn it! I should have gotten his autograph!"  
  
Everyone laughed at the Lilty's outburst. The crossroads continued to ring with their laughter as they drove onward on the road marked 'River Belle Path'.  
  
They came to the entrance to the River Belle Path. It looked rather beautiful around there. The flora that flanked them at all sides was very welcoming, as was the sound of the flowing river.  
  
Angel let out a sigh. "Wow. It's so pretty around here."  
  
Zen drew out his ax. "Careful. You don't want to get to blown away."  
  
Everyone drew his or her weapon and started walking forward. Mog was carrying the chalice in his mouth by the stem. The chalice's barrier was now fully active and pushed all of the surrounding Miasma away from the caravaners. Due to the small size of the roads here, they were forced to leave their wagon at the entrance and continue on foot.  
  
They decided to walk along the edge of the river, mainly so that they could all enjoy the lovely scenery. The continued on until they came to a locked gate. It had a small pedistal where the key was supposed to be, but it was absent from view at the moment. The river could not be crossed on foot because of the strong current and the gate was very well-built. This meant that they would have to find the key to continue on.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Does anyone have any idea where the key could be."  
  
Before anyone could answer, they all heard a grunting voice from behind them. The all turned to see four goblins and two goblin-chieftains standing there. One of the chieftains held the key in his hand. "You want key, outsider? Then you must take key!"  
  
Kino took a fighter stance. "Do you really think that you stand a chance against us?" he asked. He was answered by receiving a rock right in his arm.  
  
Tenshin helped him to his feet and said, "I think that that was them saying yes. Remember, don't underestimate them. Even the weakest foe can be deadly."  
  
Miko took this warning to heart as she drew out her racket. "Let's get them!" she shouted.  
  
The all started moving at their own pace towards the goblins. One of the goblins ran straight for Zen. It reared it's big cutlass back and brought it down at Zen. Zen easily brought up his ax and blocked the attack.  
  
He smirked as he reversed his blade and struck the goblin in the chin with the handle of the ax, causing it to back up slightly. He quickly gave a horizontal slash that took the goblin's head clean off. It was such a clean cut that no blood spilled from the neck as the body crashed to the ground.  
  
Zen shook his head. "Shoot, no blood. Boy, this thing is sharp."  
  
The other goblins, slightly frightened by the easy defeat of one of their own, backed up a step.  
  
Kino smirked as he came forward. "What? You guys were the ones that wanted to fight us and now your chickening out on us. Some monsters."  
  
Another one of the goblins, angered by this accusation and a good friend of its fallen comrade, ran at Kino. "We no run from what we start!" it shouted.  
  
Kino shook his head as the goblin gave a clumsy stab his cutlass. Kino nimbly sidestepped the attack and struck out with his racket, catching the goblin in the jaw. It stumbled backwards, but Kino did not give it any time to recover. He rushed in and repeatedly swung his racket, backing the monster up.  
  
Finally, they were right up against the river and Kino saw his chance. He ducked down and gave a swift kick with his right leg. The impact was enough to send the unfortunate goblin into the river where it was swiftly carried away by the rough current.  
  
The other last two ordinary goblins were ready to run, but the two chieftains remain stationary. They regarded their two remaining minions with cold eyes. "Where you two go? Go and fight intruders!"  
  
The two goblins gulped and, seeing that death was an inevitability no matter what choice they made, they charged at the fighters.  
  
Sano stepped forward and raised his sword. Tenchin stepped up next to him with his hammer ready. Sano frowned at the goblins. "We gave you a fair warning and you ignored us. If you turn around and leave us the key, then no harm shall befall you."  
  
His plea fell on deaf ears as the goblins neared them.  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "These fiends spawned from the Miasma would never listen to any logic handed to them, even from their own kind." He raised his free hand and muttered something low. Sano was about to ask why he was muttering when he saw what appeared to be a large ball of flame appear above Tenshin's raised hand.  
  
Sano smirked. He had forgotten that Yukes were some of the greatest magic users in the world.  
  
Tenshin finally shouted "Fire!" and let the fire ball above his head fly at the closest goblin. He watched as the goblin was engulfed in the flame.  
  
The one behind him stopped and stared at his comrade. The goblin who was on fire began running around madly. Finally, he pitched himself right into the river and, just like the goblin, the current carried him off.  
  
The final goblin shook his head and rushed foolishly at Sano, who held his sword ready. The goblin attempted a slash at Sano, but it was easily blocked by Sano. Sano frowned and brought up his sword.  
  
The goblin's weapon was flung from its clutches. It turned to run, but it never got the chance. Sano had impaled it with the tip of his sword. As the goblin hit the ground, he said, "I gave you the chance to back off and I didn't really want to hurt you in the first place."  
  
The two chieftains looked at this and gulped. Miko raised her racket at them. "Either you hand over the key, or you have the pleasure of telling the devil that I sent you."  
  
One of the chieftains growled. "We is stronger than all of yous. You will not get key from..."  
  
He did not get to finish his sentence as he was swallowed in a small blizzard that encased him. As the blizzard subsided, they all saw that he had been completely frozen. Everyone looked to see where the blast had come from the see Lydia lowering her hand. "I was really getting annoyed with his insubordinate grammar."  
  
Mimi smirked. She began to run towards the frozen chieftain, her spear raised, saying, "I wonder what would happen if I attacked him while he was encased in ice!"  
  
She thrust hard with her spear right into the encased chieftain's stomach. He shattered with the ice that surrounded him. His blood ran out of his limbs in frozen bits, making his blood appear to be very chunky.  
  
The final chieftain held up the key. "Me now know that you can fight, but can you run?"  
  
The goblin started to take off. Angel and Miko nodded to each other, having thought of a strategy beforehand in case the goblins had tried to make a break for it. Angel sped off after it. Before it was out of range, Miko threw a ball into the air and gave it a full power swing with her racket.  
  
The ball sped right past Angel and hit the Chieftain square in the back of the head. The unfortunate monster fell to the ground, dropping the key right in front of him. Before he could make a grab for it or get up, he felt a cold piece of metal pierce the back of his head.  
  
He body had a final spasm before he finally came to eternal rest. Angel pulled her sword out of the chieftain's head and sheathed it. "Forgive me, but you were asking for it. You rejected every peace offer made to you."  
  
She picked up the key and headed back to the others. Mog was bobbing up and down in the air with the chalice in his small arms. "Kupo! That was great, Kupo!"  
  
Zen shook his head. "Come on, let's get going. That was just annoying. I was just getting warmed up."  
  
Tenshin looked at the cocky little warrior. "Don't get to confident, my friend. Those goblins were barely the tip of the iceberg. There are many more monsters out there, a majority of them much stronger then us at our current power levels."  
  
Angel nodded and walked over to the key slot. She slipped the key into the slot easily. The gate gave an uneasy lurch and opened on its own. Everyone walked through, now ready for whatever would come their way.  
  
They found themselves near a strip of beach that was near the river. They decided to just enjoy the scenery and have a small lunch as it was near the end of midday now.  
  
They sat down and took out a few of the supplies that they had. Miko had brought several kinds of fish with her and gladly shared them. Kino had quite a few gourd potatoes and passed them around. He also reached for a coconut, only to get slapped.  
  
Tenshin had a bountiful supply of stripped apples with him, considering that he did take care of his own tree. Lydia had several cherry clusters with her, each having around ten cherries in one cluster.  
  
Sano had brought a few packs of rainbow grapes, one of his favorites. Angel had quite a few cobs of round corn for herself and her companions.  
  
Zen had hauled a few chunks of meat with him and he reluctantly offered them to the others. Mimi had less trouble sharing her star carrots with her companions than Zen had with his meat.  
  
Zen stuck a tounge out as Tenshin lifted his helmet just enough to show his beak and started biting into the stripped apple. "How can you eat those things? Their disgusting!"  
  
Tenshin looked at Zen. "I happen to enjoy these fruits, thank you. What about you? I don't particularly enjoy watching you tear into that meat the way that you do."  
  
Zen growled, but did not reply.  
  
Miko offered one of her fishes to Sano. He politely declined. "I'm sorry, but I don't really like fish that much. I haven't since I was a little kid. Would you like some of my rainbow grapes?"  
  
Miko shook her head. "No. Rainbow grapes are to me as fish is to you."  
  
Sano nodded, understanding and continued to eat his meal.  
  
Lydia watched, a little uncomfortably as Kino started tearing a gourd potato apart. He noticed this and practically shoved it in her face saying, "What's wrong? Don't you like potatoes?"  
  
Lydia shook her head, not only to say no, but also to avoid the potato that he was trying to shove down her throat. In a final attempt to get him to back off, she threw a few of her cherries at him. As fate would have it, one of them landed in his mouth.  
  
As soon as he realized what was in his mouth, he quickly backed off and started coughing and spitting in an attempt to get the cherry out of his mouth. After he succeeded, he gave Lydia a cold glare. "Hey! I hate cherries, you bitch! Keep those damn things away from me!"  
  
Lydia gave him a hurt look and scooted away from him, eating her cherries in silence.  
  
Mimi shook her head at that outburst. She looked over at Angel and asked, "Would you like some of my carrots?"  
  
Angel shook her head. "No thank you. I don't really like star carrots. I was a rather picky eater when I was younger and I still am. Would you like a cob of round corn though?"  
  
Mimi made a sour face. "I have the same dislike for round corn that you have for star carrots, no offense."  
  
Angel smiled. "None taken."  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence. After everyone had eaten their fill, the leftovers were placed back in their packs and they started to walk again. It was not long before they came to an old bridge.  
  
Tenshin put an experimental foot on the bridge. Then, he leaned his full weight onto the bridge. It held out. Behind his helmet, he smiled. "It's safe."  
  
As they crossed, they saw a small cat-like creature at the other end. It looked like a cat with a squrril's tale and orange fur. It regarded them with curious eyes.  
  
Zen had his ax out and ready. He took a fighter stance as it approached.  
  
Angel looked at the small and seemingly harmless creature. She put a hand on Zen's shoulder. "Don't hurt it. What could that little thing do to us?"  
  
Zen scowled. "It's a monster. Monsters cannot be trusted."  
  
Miko stepped forward. The creature slightly backed away at her approach. She kneeled down and put a hand out. "Come here little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
All of a sudden, the little creature dashed towards her outstretched hand and sank some rather shark teeth into her palm.  
  
"YEOCH!" She shouted and tried to jerk away. She was unable to. The creature came with her hand, its teeth securely fastened to her hand.  
  
A few tears escaped her eyes. "Gods, someone get this bastard off of me!" she shouted.  
  
Tenshin ran forward and said, "Keep your hand still."  
  
She did so and Tenshin brought his hammer down onto the small creature and it dropped off of Miko's hand and retreated back a bit. It growled at the Yuke who had inflicted harm upon it.  
  
Zen shook his head. "I tried to warn her."  
  
Miko ran back to the others, her hand covered with her sleeve. Kino came forward. "Let me take a look at it."  
  
She was hesitant, but she showed him the injury. It wasn't deep, but the skin had been broken on both sides. He tore a piece off his own furs and wrapped it around her hand. "Is that better?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Uh, thank you."  
  
She smiled and headed back to the others. As soon as her back was turned to Kino, she felt a familiar hand graze the surface of her rear. She sung around and, using her good hand, gave another handprint to add to the growing collection on his face. She huffed and walked back to the others.  
  
Kino sighed and walked back as well. "Oh well, you win some, you lose some."  
  
They noticed that the creature that had attacked Miko seemed to be waiting for them at the entrance of a tunnel. He seemed to be daring them to follow him.  
  
Sano looked at the creature. "Should we follow it?" he asked.  
  
Mimi sighed. "We don't have a choice. According to that sign over there, that's the way to the Myrrh tree."  
  
Everyone looked at the sign that she had indicated and found that she was correct. They all had no choice except to follow the fuzzy critter.  
  
They went through the tunnel and found themselves in a wide-open area with a waterfall there. The small creature took in a deep breath and shouted, "MUUUUUUU!"  
  
Lydia gasped. "Now I remember what that thing is. It's a Mu."  
  
Angel tilted her head. "Is that bad."  
  
Tenshin nodded, knowing about the Mus as well. "They not only are agile and sneaky, they also have links to the master of the River Bell Path!"  
  
Sano was about to ask who that was, when he saw something jump right out of the waterfall. To everyone's horror, it was a giant crab. Its large claw not only hid it's brain from view, but it also had several weapons embedded in the same claw. They stuck out like a sore thumb on him.  
  
The Mu wagged it's tail and began to squeak in the crab's direction. Then, it swished its long tail in Tenshin's direction. The crab gave a roar and looked at Tenshin who backed up.  
  
Lydia stepped in front of Tenshin. "If you want him, then come and claim him!"  
  
The crab growled and lumbered forward. Before he could get very far, Zen jumped at him and gave him one great crack with his ax. The crab backed up, but was not fazed very long, He swiped his smaller claw at the Lilty, who did not have a chance to avoid the swipe and was knocked backwards.  
  
Zen lifted himself up and back away from the crab as it began to lumber forward towards its target.  
  
Angel, Sano, and Mimi ran up and aimed for the legs. That was a grave mistake. The crab saw them coming and reared back his huge claw. They didn't see this coming and were very surprised when it brought its claw down on them, weapons and all.  
  
They managed to dodge out of the way to avoid losing their lives, but they still sustained damage from the resulting shockwave.  
  
The crab walked right by them and continued on its path. The two Selkies charged it next. The up into the air to try and attack the brain from the rear. Before they could even begin to descend, however, they were hit by two bubbles that the crab had exhaled from his mouth.  
  
They dropped to the ground and the crab continued his relentless track towards Tenshin. Lydia looked at him and the two nodded at each other.  
  
They each raised their hands and started to gather power. A blue sphere easily twice the size of their original spells appeared. The both shouted "Blizzara!" and let the spell fly.  
  
It impacted the crab who let out a furious cry as he recovered. Both the Yukes gave each other the high-five. But it was short-lived as the crab was quick to recover.  
  
They watched in horror as it began gathering energy as they had. A cloud of electrical energy appeared around it. It rammed its claw into the ground and a giant electrical surge rammed into both of the surprised Yukes.  
  
With the task of vengance for the little Mu completed, the crab was feeling hungry. It turned its eyes on Miko who was still on the ground. She had not been able to recover from the bubble attack. The crab began to lumber towards the terrified Selkie.  
  
She knew that she could have gotten up if she tried, but the look of the crab's lifeless eyes just seemed to freeze her on the spot. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable death that was coming for her.  
  
She suddenly heard the crab stop. She opened her eyes to see the same Mu who had attacked her. It seemed to be arguing with the crab. It squeaked at it and the crab made gurgling noises, probably telling the creature to move aside. It shook its head.  
  
Now Miko understood. The Mu wanted the giant crab to punish them for hurting him, not to kill them.  
  
The crab seemed to have lost all of its patience. It raised its giant claw, probably intent on smashing them both. Miko was not about to let that happen. Utilizing her newfound adrenalin, she jumped up, gabbed the Mu, and jumped out of the way.  
  
The Mu purred and leaned into her. It licked the hand that it had bitten earlier, probably as an apology.  
  
She giggled as he licked her soft skin. She pet his head gently, letting him know that all was forgiven. Before they could get used to the comfort of the situation, they heard the crab give a cry. They looked at it to se Kino standing there, holding one of the crab's legs in his hands. "You really are pretty frail."  
  
The crab was now unbalanced, but it was still going. It was about to attack Kino when it felt two swords impale both of its eyes. It roared again. It turned to see Angel and Sano standing there. "I don't think that this thing will do very well now that it is blind."  
  
Angel nodded in agreement.  
  
The crab started to flail around with its claw wildly. Before it could do serious damage, it was it by two fire spells, one after the other.  
  
Tenshin and Lydia stood there, standing tall and proud. "That is how you cast a spell, you bastard!"  
  
The crab's claw split and fell from its body, leaving its brain exposed. It never saw the two Lilties coming. Zen and Mimi jumped up onto its back. Mimi impaled its brain on her spear while Zen cut it neatly in half.  
  
That was it. The crab slunk to the ground and stayed there, immobile.  
  
Sano wiped his brow. "And that is that."  
  
They looked behind the corps of the crab to see the Myrrh tree standing there in all of its glory. Angel took the chalice from Mog and walked up to it. She placed the chalice beneath its branches and stepped back.  
  
The tree glowed and a small drop formed above the chalice. It dropped from the branches and into the chalice where it stayed.  
  
Zen walked up and picked it up. "One down and two to go."  
  
The others nodded. Tenshin noticed that Miko was holding and cuddling with the Mu. He smiled. "He may have put us in danger, but I have to say that he is quite cute from this angle."  
  
Miko giggled and the little Mu crawled up to her shoulder. "Thanks, Tenshin. I think that I'll take him with us."  
  
Zen snorted. "Yeah right. And what good is that little thing gonna be in a fight?"  
  
Miko looked at her new little friend. "What do you say we show him?"  
  
The Mu seemed to nod as it jumped into the air and curled into a ball. Quick as lightning, Miko brought out her racket and hit the airborne Mu with it. The furry projectile sped right at Zen who had no time to dodge. The ball impacted him and sent him to the ground.  
  
The Mu landed, unfazed by what it had just gone through and ran back to Miko who let it back on her shoulder. "Does that answer your question, Zen?" she asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Zen growled and turned away. "Fine, he can come. But if he makes a habit out of biting people, then he'll be in my next stew!"  
  
The Mu growled, but stayed stationary, not wanting to end up in the soup.  
  
They all turned to leave, when they heard something call out to them. "Mailmoogle, at your service, Kupo!"  
  
They all turned to see a small moogle floating there. He had a large sack with him. Mimi smiled excitedly. "It's the mail moogle! We probably all got letters from home."  
  
The moogle nodded and produced several letters from his sack. Kino's was attached to a package.  
  
Sano opened his. It was from his father. It read: 'Dear son, I hope you are well. We're all doing fine back here in Tipa, but your mother won't stop crying over you. I keep telling her that you're a big bow now and you can take care of yourself, but she won't listen to a word I say until your safe back home. Hope you are well, signed father.'  
  
Sano chuckled and quickly wrote a reply to his father on the back of the letter and gave it to the mailmoogle.  
  
Kino sighed as he opened his letter. It was from his mother and she did not seem very happy. It read: 'Kino, you little brat! I heard what you did to that little girl, Miko when you reached the caravan, groping her like that! You had better believe that if I catch you when you come home, you won't be able to sit down comfortably for weeks on end!'  
  
Kino sighed and scribbled a small apology not on the back of his letter.  
  
Tenshin sighed as he read his letter. He chuckled at his sister's latest breakthrough. 'Dear Tenshin, I have just made a remarkable potion that can make a tree bare fruit at any time of the year! Forgive me, but I did test it on your stripped apple tree. It was a success! I now have a whole pantry filled with them. The only problem is... I can't remember the recipe for it. Well, I'll get to work on it. Good luck!'  
  
Tenshin shook his head and wrote a small speech, encouraging his sister to continue her research.  
  
Miko opened her envelope to find a small rose enclosed in the letter, perfectly preserved. 'Dear Miko, the fish are biting well these days. But, I miss you dearly. The sooner that you come home, the better. I have enclosed the prettiest flower that I could find for you. I hope you enjoy it, Grandpa.'  
  
Miko smiled and wrote a small thank you on her letter.  
  
Zen smirked proudly as he read his letter that came from his father. 'Dear Zen, I just wanted to remind you to be careful out there as you leave a trail of goblin bodies behind you. Be a kind lad and bring us back a few heads to mount on the wall, eh? Happy hunting, your father.'  
  
Angel opened her envelope and almost burst into tears as she read her letter. 'Dear Angel, I am afraid that your beautiful flower garden that you worked so hard on is now destroyed. A goblin got into town and went on a rampage everywhere. We are sorry and will do our best to regrow what you have lost. Sincerely, your mother.'  
  
She let a tear fall. She had worked very hard on that garden and it had been with her every year of her life. She wrote a note saying that she was sad and would come back and help with the planting as soon as she could.  
  
Mimi smiled at her letter. It was from her younger brother and, as usual, he was asking her for a bit of Gil for a few things that he wanted to buy. 'Hey sis, if you have any spare Gil, could you send it home? I wanna buy something nice for you for when you get back!'  
  
She shook her head and wrote a small note on the back. As she put the letter in the envelope, she placed about fifty Gil pieces into the envelope with the letter.  
  
Lydia read her letter rather quickly. It was a simple hello from her grandmother. She had included a package of her homemade Bannock bread. Lydia wrote a thank you note and sent her a few fruit seeds that she had found during the trek to the crab's lair.  
  
The mailmoogle collected all of their replies and fluttered off. As he went out of sight, Sano said, "Well, where to next?"  
  
Mog set down the chalice and said, "Oh, I know, Kupo! The Mushroom Forest, Kupo!"  
  
Kino shrugged. "Hey, we got nowhere else to go, so why not?"  
  
The started the long trek back to the entrance of the path to find their wagon and start the journey to the Mushroom Forest.  
  
WOW! Another long chapter. I guess most of the chapters will be as long as the first one, possibly longer. Sorry if the fight scenes were a little disappointing, but I don't write those types of scenes well. Anyway, just tell me what you think about this giant chapter and I'll post the next one soon! 


	4. The Miasma Stream and The Mushroom Fores...

Yes! I'm back with an update! Okay, I'm expecting this to be another long chapter. I hope that you guy like this one! Nothing much else to say... hehe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Miasma stream and the Mushroom forest  
  
Sano yawned as he looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. "Let's call it a day, guys. I'm tired and we're pretty close to the Miasma stream right now."  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." She reached down to grab her futon, but stopped and blushed. "Um, I forgot my futon back at the village."  
  
Sano looked at her and blushed as well. "Well, uh, mine is big enough for two people. If you want, you can share it with me." He broke his eye contact and dragged out his futon. Just as he had said, it was big enough for two people.  
  
She blushed and lied down next to him, keeping her back to him. "Thank you."  
  
Sano nodded, even though she could not see it. "No problem. Good night."  
  
Kino looked at the two and then looked at Miko. "Say, I forgot mine back at the village. Would you mind sharing with me?"  
  
Miko looked at him. He may have been a pervert, but he had the most honest look on his face. She looked at Mu, who was still on her shoulder. It looked back at her as if to say 'What could it hurt?'  
  
She sighed. She was about to say yes when Zen popped his head out from the caravan, having heard Kino. "Kino, you didn't leave it at the village. It's right here in the back of the wagon." To prove it, Zen held up a futon with the word 'Kino' sewed onto it.  
  
Kino gulped and looked at a now fuming Miko. "Um, how did that get in there?"  
  
She stepped forward right up in his face. "If you try to trick me into getting into the same bed with you like that again, I can promise you that your innards will be food for Mu here!"  
  
Mu licked its lips and seemed to smirk as if to show the truth behind the threat.  
  
Kino gulped and tried to step away, but Miko managed to get one good, hard slap in before he was out of range. Kino walked up to Zen and said, "You knew that I was trying to get her into the same sleeping space as me, didn't you?"  
  
Zen grinned. "Hey, seeing you getting slapped was just to good of an opportunity to pass up!"  
  
Zen went back into the wagon where he had his own little sleeping space. Mimi had one two, but it was on the opposite side of the wagon. Mimi looked at him with disgust. "Any type of violence just thrills you, doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
Zen looked at her, rather annoyed. "What? So I like fighting, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "I like to fight to, but we have to keep some control over it. One of these days, your obsession with battles may just be your downfall."  
  
Zen snorted and turned away. Mimi sighed and did the same.  
  
Kino made sure to set up his bedding a good distance away from Miko. He didn't want to make her any more upset with him then she already was.  
  
Miko finished setting up her futon and looked at the two Yukes who were sitting Indian-style next to the wagon. "Don't you two have futons as well?" she asked.  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "No. Yukes don't really sleep. We simply stay in a meditative state until the next day."  
  
She nodded, understanding. "Well, as long as you guys don't start chanting or something, I think I'll be fine."  
  
Both of the Yukes chuckled. Lydia shook her head. "Don't worry, there is no chanting involved. But, our reflexes tend to be more sensitive during meditations, so don't try and touch us if you don't want a hammer embedded in your skull."  
  
Everyone was soon fast asleep, each dreaming their own dreams.  
  
At dawn, everyone was awake and ready to go. But, everyone could not help but notice the new handprint that was on Kino's face. "Miko, I swear that I wasn't actually trying this time! I have a tendency to roll around in my sleep. I must have rolled over to you and my hand just ended up there."  
  
Miko put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'll bet. You were still just trying to cop a feel on me weren't you?"  
  
Sano stepped in between the two. "Guys, knock it off! All you two have been doing this entire trip is fighting with each other. Kino, try to be less of a pervert, and Miko please try to keep your temper in check."  
  
Miko was about to say something when Angel rested her hand on her shoulder. "If you guys continue this then someone is definitely going to get hurt one way or another."  
  
Tenshin couldn't help but snicker as he pointed out, "It looks like someone has already gotten hurt by the looks of Kino's face there."  
  
Kino growled. "You wanna make something of it, buddy?"  
  
Tenshin raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I was merely stating a fact."  
  
Lydia nodded. "That's true. The only thing that makes in true is the fact that Kino is such a pervert."  
  
Zen stuck his head out of the wagon. "If you guys are done talking, then we are ready to start moving here!"  
  
Miko nodded. "Okay, geez, you don't have to bite our heads off."  
  
Mimi stuck her head out of the wagon and said, "I don't think either of us could bite your heads off if we tried. We're not exactly the tallest life forms around."  
  
Zen rolled his eyes. "Mimi, it's just an expression."  
  
They traveled in silence for a long time after that. Soon however, they saw dark clouds gathering in the distance. Angel shielded her head. "Looks like a storm's headed our way."  
  
Lydia shook her head. "That is no storm. Those clouds signify a Miasma stream."  
  
Kino gulped. He looked at Mog. "Hey, how do we get through that thing?"  
  
Mog lifted the chalice. "Kupo! Your chalice needs to match the Miasma stream element, Kupo!"  
  
Zen looked at the chalice. "Hey, the crystal on our chalice is glowing red!"  
  
Tenshin looked at it. "That signifies that our chalice is the element of fire."  
  
As they neared the stream, the clouds seemed to turn from black to red. Mog nodded. "The element is fire, Kupo!"  
  
Miko nodded in satisfaction. "Well, looks like we'll be able to pass through."  
  
They neared it some more and finally reached it. All around them, the earth was dead. Trees that had once been filled with life now wilted and fell to dust. The once nutritious soil was dry and plain now, leeched of all the vital nutrients it once possessed. Along with that, there were several skeletons and pieces of weapons and armor, signifying to final resting places for many foolish warriors who tried to travel through without a chalice of proper element.  
  
Everyone's blood ran cold as they entered it, the chalice creating a protective shield around them. Angel clutched her stomach and leaned against the slow-moving wagon.  
  
Sano walked up to her out of concern. "What is wrong?" he asked.  
  
Angel gagged a few times before saying, "I think I'm gonna hurl!"  
  
Without warning, she ran up to the edge of the shield which was conveniently located at the edge of a cliff and vomited over the edge.  
  
Sano ran up to her. "Hold up! Angel needs a rest!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving. Kino scowled. "Hey, we can't wait just because she can't stomach this place! I don't like it here any more than she does, but the sooner she gets off her ass and out of this place, the sooner she'll get better!"  
  
Mimi looked up at Kino. "Don't you have any compassion at all? Or is it all just blind lust?"  
  
Kino turned away from her. He wouldn't admit it, but that one had stung, even worse than Miko's hand.  
  
Sano looked at Angel as she tried to regain her breath. "Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
Angel looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine now, really."  
  
She was about to get up, when she leaned over the edge again and vomited again. Sano frowned and began to rub her back gently. She gasped as he continued to rub her. It actually helped she suddenly felt much better.  
  
She turned around and blushed at him. "Um, thank you."  
  
Sano blushed as well. "Well, uh, okay."  
  
They both headed back to the wagon. Zen yawned. "Okay, are you done? Because I wanna get out of this place now!"  
  
Everyone had to agree and they started to head out of the Miasma stream. Finally, the dark clouds dispersed around them and the chalice's shield dimmed considerably. They all breathed a sigh of relief. They were finally out of that hell-hole.  
  
Lydia sighed. "Well, I'm glad that's over."  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "Unfortunately, that will not be the only time we have to endure that torture. Miasma streams can be found in a lot of places all around the world, each with their own element that shifts yearly. During our journeys, there is no doubt in my mind that we will eventually come across another one."  
  
Kino scowled. "Thanks a lot, Enstien!"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Well, we might as well get used to the feeling. We'll have to go back through that one again on our return trip."  
  
Mu, who was sleeping soundly on Miko's shoulder, woke up at Kino's outburst. After a quick growl at Kino for disturbing his sleep, he looked at Miko, as if to ask what it had missed.  
  
She smiled at him and took him in her arms, gently stroking him as he did so. "You haven't missed a thing, little one."  
  
After that, the continued until they reached a crossroad. Another caravan was headed down the road. It was made completely of Lilties. Zen happily raised his arm in greeting. "Hail, caravaners!"  
  
The caravan looked over and the Lilty at the wheel returned the greeting. "Hail! Where do you come from and where are you headed, fellow warrior?"  
  
Mimi stepped forward and bowed. "Hail! We come from Tipa and we are on our way to the Mushroom forest for our second drop of Myrrh!"  
  
Another one of the lilties nodded. "Very well. Just head straight down the left road and it will take you straight to the forest. Just be careful. It has gotten a lot more hostile around there."  
  
Tenshin looked at them. "Where do you hail from, friends?"  
  
The Lilties eyed the Yuke strangely. "We come from the mining town of Marr's Pass, just down the right road. If you all have a chance, please pay us a visit. It is one of the biggest trading posts in the world and we have some of the best blacksmiths around."  
  
Sano nodded. "We'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the directions and may your Myrrh hunt end in triumph."  
  
The Lilties all nodded. "We wish the same for you, caravan of Tipa. Good luck and godspeed to you!"  
  
The caravan drove off in the direction of the Miasma stream.  
  
Kino sighed. "Well, as engaging as that conversation was, I think that we all should get going."  
  
Zen nodded. "You're right. Oh well. Maybe we'll see them again."  
  
Miko nodded. "Well, there is no doubt in my mind that we will."  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "Not to be negative or anything, but they did start to give Lydia and I some very unsettling looks back there."  
  
Lydia nodded. "And I could have sworn that one of them was flashing his middle finger at me."  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Oh come on. They couldn't be that bitter at your tribe, could they?"  
  
Sano looked at the sky. "Well, actually, they could. You see some Lilties still believe that they are superior to everyone else in every way. These same Lilties also hate Yukes with a passion, unable to let go of the times of war."  
  
Zen sighed. "Yeah, those were some pretty horrible times back there."  
  
Kino yawned. "Is the history lesson over yet?" he asked.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yes it is. We'd best get going if we want to reach the forest before dark."  
  
The wagon lumbered off once again.  
  
Finally, they came to the entrance to the Mushroom forest. It was there that they discovered why they call it the MUSHROOM forest. The entire place was made up of nothing but fungi!  
  
Sano gulped. "I knew that wild mushrooms could get big, but I didn't know they grew THIS big!"  
  
Zen smirked. "They say that all Lilties are born here. They start as tiny spores and grow to a good size. Then, they are plucked from the ground by special farmers and start as small babies from there."  
  
Kino scoffed. "That has got to be the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard!"  
  
Angel gave him a glare. "Kino, please! You never know, it could have happened."  
  
Lydia nodded. "It is actually quite possible. Early scientists often debated over which of the five classification kingdoms to put Lilties in. Some thought they were plants because of the growth on top of their heads. Some thought they were animals because of their abilities to move and talk. And some others believed that they were fungi because of the legend that says they sprouted in the mushroom forest."  
  
Mimi thought for a bit. "Come to think of it, they still haven't decided which kingdom we belong in, have they?"  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "No, but today, most consider you animals above everything else."  
  
The conversation was discontinued as everyone grabbed what they needed and headed into the forest. The popatumus refused to go anywhere near the forest, so they would have to continue on foot.  
  
As they entered the forest, the sun all but disappeared as the giant mushrooms formed a giant ceiling of umbrellas, making it unusually dark for the time of day.  
  
Miko shivered. "It's so cold in here."  
  
Mu, sensing her chilled nature, wrapped his tail around her neck, purring towards her. She smiled. "Thank you, Mu. That's really sweet of you."  
  
Kino looked at her. "Hey, I bet that I could keep you twice as warm as that little thing if you would let me."  
  
Miko's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Don't even think about it, buster."  
  
The Mu growled at him as well. He sighed. "Well, can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
Angel shivered a bit as well, but soon got over it. Mog, who was still carrying the chalice and was covered in fur didn't even notice the change in temperature.  
  
The others didn't take any heed of it. Tenshin looked over at some of the mushrooms in front of them. "That is interesting. Those mushrooms are glowing."  
  
He ran up and carefully picked a few. "I'll have to take a closer look at these the next chance that I get. My sister may be able to use them in a potion or something."  
  
Lydia ran up and began collecting some as well. "Mind if I help you with your research? If we manage to find a way to keep them glowing after they are picked, my grandmother can use them to mark the end of the cow pasture back home."  
  
Tenshin nodded. "It is fine by me. Help yourself. I'm always happy to know that someone is willing to help me with my research."  
  
They seemed to smile at each other through their helmets as they gathered a few more of the glowing mushrooms. They headed back to the group and Tenshin tapped the end of his helmet. "Well, sorry about the delay. Here, each of you can have one of the mushrooms."  
  
Sano shook his head. "No harm done. Don't worry about it."  
  
Everyone gladly accepted one of the mushrooms as their own.  
  
Zen looked around and signaled them to keep quiet. "Shh! I hear something over there."  
  
He pointed through a bit of foliage, namely low-growing mushrooms. They all looked over to see a pack of gremlins there, five to be precise, along with around four hedgehog pies.  
  
Mimi looked over at Zen, who had his ax ready. "Zen, I don't think that we should rush in like this. They haven't noticed us and we can easily go around them."  
  
Zen looked at her like she was crazy. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Angel looked down at him. "Zen, listen to her..."  
  
She would have said more, but something began to tickle her nose. She looked down at the mushrooms. They were letting out some sort of pollen.  
  
She closed her eyes. "Ah... ah... Ah..."  
  
Miko quickly put her finger under Angel's nose. Angel seemed to calm down. But, as soon as Miko took her hand away, Angel sneezed. "ACHOO!"  
  
The gremlins and hedgehog pies snapped to attention and made eye contact with the caravaners.  
  
Zen smirked. "Looks like there's no going around them now!"  
  
He charged at them, shouting a battle cry, his large axe raised above his head.  
  
One of the hedgehog pies hopped in front of him and took a deep breath. Kino's eyes widened. "He's a dead Lilty walking."  
  
Mimi gave him an odd look, but then remembered what a hedgehog pie could do. "Zen, watch out! Those are hedgehog pies! They have fire magic!"  
  
Zen ignored her and kept charging forward. The hedgehog pie exhaled, breathing out a breath of fire along with the carbon dioxide.  
  
Zen was to close to dodge and got caught right in the center of the flame. It forced him back. Luckily, he didn't catch on fire, but one of the gremlins ran forwards and swung the bulb-like appendage on his head right into Zen's face.  
  
Zen took a step back, but swung his axe with deadly precision. The gremlin dropped to the ground, dead, it's head appendage severed. Zen looked at everyone. "Guys, aim for that bulb thing on the gremlins!"  
  
Tenshin and Lydia stepped forward. Tenshin looked at her. "If the hedgehog pies know fire magic, then I doubt that they will like blizzard magic."  
  
Lydia nodded. "Right."  
  
The both charged up their magic just as two of the four started running towards them.  
  
Lydia threw her spell right at the first one. It sensed the danger and hopped over it. The spell impacted the one that was running behind it. It didn't freeze, but it was knocked backward a few steps.  
  
Tenshin threw his at the one in air. It impacted and froze it. As it landed, it shattered with the ice that incased it. Some of its body parts did a few final spasms before finally coming to rest. Tenshin smirked at his handywork. "Funny thing about hanging in the air. It's really hard to dodge."  
  
Lydia ran straight at the one she had knocked backward and brought her hammer down right on its head.  
  
It stepped backwards, but made an attempt at biting her. It managed to catch her little finger in its mouth.  
  
"Yeowch! Get it off!"  
  
Tenshin answered her call and delivered a swift kick to the creature sending it to the ground. He looked at Lydia. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm okay. It's just a bite." Truth be told, the wound was pretty was the base of her little finger was bleeding badly, and it didn't look like she would be able to move it for a while.  
  
The hedgehog pie got back up and tried to lunge at them. Lydia raised her good hand and shot a thunderbolt at it.  
  
The hapless creature had no chance to dodge and the bolt went right into its mouth and exited via the back if the head. It hit the ground and gurgled loudly before dying comepletely.  
  
Tenshin looked at her finger. "Let me see that hand." He took her hand gently. His hand shook a bit as he took it.  
  
She looked at him. "N-no it's alright. You don't have to..."  
  
Tenshin silenced her by pressing his free hand onto her injured on. He muttered a few words under his breath and her hand glowed an aqua-blue.  
  
He pulled his hands away and they would was healed. She gasped. "A cure spell."  
  
Tenshin sat back and started to breath heavily. Lydia looked at him, worried. "Are you alright?"  
  
Tenshin nodded. "No, it's just that using a cure spell can take a lot out of someone."  
  
Then, Lydia threw her arms around him. "Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to give up your energy for me. I just got careless."  
  
Tenshin gasped. He returned her embraced. "No, there's no reason for you to apologize. It could have happened to anyone and I would do the same thing for any of my friends."  
  
While this was going on, Kino was trying to fight off a gremlin that was battering him relentlessly with his bulb. Kino was doing pretty well by blocking the attacks with his racket.  
  
He stepped backward as the gremlin took another swing at him, the momentum of the bulb throwing him off balance. He smirked and aimed a good it at the head.  
  
The gremlin reeled backward. Kino jumped forward and tried to attack it again, but the gremlin jumped back and snickered.  
  
Kino growled. The gremlin swung his bulb again, but this time, Kino surprised it by grabbing the bulb when it was in midswing.  
  
The gremlin's eyes widened. Kino grinned, showing off some very fang-like teeth. "Who's laughing now, dumbass?"  
  
Kino squeezed the bulb, causing the gremlin to wince in pain. He squeezed it so hard that a white substance began to emerge from the bulb that could only be the gremlin's blood.  
  
Finally, Kino took mercy on the poor creature and brought his racket down on the bulb, causing it to pop. The gremlin shrieked and fell to the ground, twitching slightly. Kino looked down at it. "The poor thing looks like it's in pain."  
  
He slung his racket over his shoulder. "Well, I think I'll leave it like that."  
  
He walked off to see how the others were doing. Miko was locked in combat with a gremlin and a hedgehog pie.  
  
The gremlin was bombarding her with its bulb and the hedgehog was ready to use its fire spell. "Damn it! If that thing fires that spell, there is no way that I can dodge!"  
  
Then, she noticed Mu was standing right next to the hedgehog pie. It bit the monster right on the leg. The hedgehog launched its spell, but the angle was off thanks to Mu.  
  
The spell flew right into the gremlin. Evidently, the gremlins did not like fire. It fell to the ground, its carcass twitched as it continued to burn.  
  
Miko smirked at the hedgehog pie. It seemed to gulp and turned to run. It never got the chance. She was on top of it within seconds and beat it to death. It was nothing but a bloody welt by the time she finally stopped.  
  
She breathed heavily and picked up Mu. "Thanks for the help, Mu."  
  
Mu licked her face and snuggled up to her.  
  
Angel held her sword at the ready as the final hedgehog neared her. It thrust at her with its spikes. She veered to the side and dodged the attack, lashing out with her sword.  
  
The hedgehog pie dodged to the side and tried to bite her, but missed horribly.  
  
Angel countered by ramming her sword into the back of the monster. Its tounge lolled out of its mouth and it fell on its side.  
  
Angel sighed. This had been a young one and it wasn't really experienced in fighting. She felt bad about killing something so young, but it couldn't have been helped.  
  
Mimi stared down another one of the gremlins. It seemed to be staring uneasily at her spear. Regardless, it started to run clumsily towards her. She dodged the attack and sent the blunt end of her spear into its face.  
  
The gremlin backed up, but he tripped her with his rather long bulb tentacle.  
  
She fell to the ground but grabbed herself and rolled out of the way before the gremlin could take advantage of this situation.  
  
She tripped him with the blunt end of her spear, sending it to the ground. She jumped up and quickly jabbed the sharp end of the spear into it. It went through the mandatory spasm before dying. She pulled out her spear and wiped it clean on the ground. "Cleaning this thing is always such a hassle."  
  
Sano sighed as the final gremlin looked around and, seeing its companions dead, ran away. "Well, that was a waste of our time."  
  
Everyone regrouped and started to travel onward. They had made some good progress when Mimi noticed an odd shadow on the ground. "Say, did you guys see that?"  
  
Kino turned to her. "See what? Don't tell me that your going loopy on me now!"  
  
Zen shook his head. "No, I saw it to."  
  
Angel was about to speak, when she felt something grab her shoulders and lift her off the ground. There was nothing she could do, but scream, "Help!"  
  
Everyone looked to see an odd creature flying off with her. It had the wings of a bat, the talons of an eagle, and the horn of a unicorn. Its body was rounded and one huge eye kept blinking at them. Its dragon-like tail swished from side to side menacingly.  
  
Sano drew his sword. "It's an Ahriman!"  
  
Tenshin raised his hand. "Don't worry. I'll bring him down with a gravity spell."  
  
Lydia grabbed his hand. "No! If you do, you might hit Angel and even if you hit it, the drop will still do sufficient damage to her."  
  
Tenshin nodded and lowered his hand. "Well, we have to think of something."  
  
Sano stepped forward. "You guys get going! I'll follow the Ahriman and get Angel back."  
  
Miko looked at him. "But Sano..."  
  
Kino stepped forward and shook his head. "Let him go, Miko. He may be crazy, but he has a point. He would have a much easier time tracking that monster on his own."  
  
Kino gave him an understanding look. "Good luck, man. And come back alive. Both of you."  
  
Sano nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you guys later."  
  
Sano ran off after Angel and the Ahriman.  
  
He ran after it for some time before he finally managed to catch up with the monster. He looked up and saw that he was right underneath them. He had an idea. It was risky, but it was probably the only way of getting her down. "Angel! Draw your sword and impale him!"  
  
Angel looked down at him. "B-but I'm so high off the ground!"  
  
Sano shouted back, "Don't worry, I'll catch you! Just do it!"  
  
Angel nodded and drew her sword. She thrust upward and impaled the monster. It shrieked and opened its talons, letting her drop.  
  
Angel screamed as she fell straight downward, towards the ground. Sano stopped and stretched out his arms. Angel crashed right into him. He fell to the ground and she landed unharmed. She gasped. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sano laughed. "I'm fine, but I could ask you the same question."  
  
Angel got off of him and threw her arms around him. "I'm fine now, thanks to you."  
  
Sano smiled and returned the hug, blushing at the close contact between them. "Um, we should find the others, shouldn't we?"  
  
She nodded. "In a minute. Can we just stay like this for a few seconds?"  
  
Sano answered by tightening the embrace. Angel opened her closed eyes and gasped. "Look out!" she shouted. She pushed Sano out of the way and took a fireball right in the chest.  
  
Sano gasped. "Angel, are you alright?" he asked. He looked over to see what had assaulted them. It was a large purple plant, similar to a violet, but the center of the flower held a rather disturbing, toothy grin. It howled as Sano drew his sword on it. "It's a hell plant!"  
  
Sano held up his shield as the monster launched another fireball at him. It glanced right off and Sano lunged forward. "This is for my friend, you jerk!"  
  
Sano slashed the plant right at the stem. The flower fell of and wilted, the brilliant purple turning a dull brown.  
  
Angel watched with a smile. Then, she noticed something slithering towards Sano. It was a baby carrion worm!  
  
Ignoring all the pain the fireball had inflicted into her chest, she lunged at the worm as it raised up to hit Sano. She sent her sword right through its skull and into the brain. It didn't even wriggle. It simply stiffened for a second, then dropped dead.  
  
Sano turned just in time to see her impale the worm. Angel fell backward, clutching her chest and panting heavily.  
  
Sano looked at her, worried. "Angel, are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, but winced. "I guess not. That fireball left a pretty big mark. I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk. The only way that I can move without hurting is if I take slow, big breaths."  
  
Sano looked at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well, uh, I could carry you."  
  
Angel blushed as well. "Um, okay..."  
  
Sano nodded and lifted off of the ground, piggy-back. They were both blushing even though no one was looking at them.  
  
They walked like that for a long time until they came to a small clearing in the forest. Angel looked around and suddenly realized something. "Hey, Sano? How are we able to stay alive in the Miasma without a crystal?"  
  
Sano gasped and almost dropped Angel. He gently set her down and thought of something. He pulled out one of the mushrooms that Tenshin had given him. "It has to be these mushrooms. Somehow, they must have some connection with the Myrrh trees."  
  
Angel pulled out hers. "That seems logical." Then, she looked into the center of the clearing to see an odd plant staring at them. Wait, staring at them? "S-Sano?"  
  
He nodded and looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
She pointed to the plant. "W-what is that?"  
  
Sano looked over and gasped. "I-it's a Malboro!"  
  
The plant, taking notice of the two, seemed to breath in deeply. It suddenly grew to nearly ten times its original size. It was now easier to see its features. It had a giant mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and a long, squirming tounge. It was green and had several eyes hanging off of membranes on the top of its head. The lower portion of its body was covered in long, gangly tentacles. It roared."  
  
Sano got up and drew is sword. "Stay away from her!"  
  
The Malboro replied by roaring once again. It was clear to see that it was rooted in place, but one of its tentacles reared up and made a slap at Sano.  
  
Sano was determined to keep Angel safe and raised his shield. The attack was blocked, but Sano was forced to the ground. He quickly got back up and raised his shield.  
  
Angle looked up at him. "Sano, attack! It'll just keep beating on you if you refuse to attack him!"  
  
Sano looked at her. "Angel, if I move, then you'll be left vunerable to that thing! I refuse to let anything happen to you!"  
  
Angel smiled. "Thank you. But please be careful. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Sano nodded. "No worries. I'll be fine."  
  
The Malboro reared back its ugly head and spewed out its poisonous breath.  
  
Sano knelt down and used his shield to cover both of them. "Hold you breath!" he commanded.  
  
Both of them took a deep breath as the poison gas rolled over them. Even though they did not breath anything in, the mere touch of the gas was like burning acid.  
  
As the fumes subsided, Angel let out her breath. "God, that hurt!"  
  
Sano lowered his shield and nearly lied down. "I-I'm sorry, angel, but I think I breathed some of that stuff in. If he does that again, I'm finished."  
  
Angel gasped. "Sano, don't say that! You're gonna be okay!"  
  
Sano shook his head. "Listen, I want you to try and crawl away. If I don't make it, at least you will."  
  
Angel lifted her self and threw her arms around him. "Sano, if you die, then I die with you! I'm not leaving you here by yourself."  
  
Sano, keeping the shield facing the Malboro, used his free arm to return her hug. "Angel..."  
  
The Malboro roared again, as if trying to get their attention. Sano turned to face the creature. "Do your worst, you pathetic excuse for a plant!"  
  
The Malboro reared its head back, signifying that it was going to breath out its poison fumes once again.  
  
Sano braced himself. 'well, this is the end."  
  
The Malboro was about to let its attack go, when a giant fire spell landed right in its mouth. It yelled out in pain, the attack canceled by the heat.  
  
Sano looked around. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Angel pointed over to the left. "Look! It's Lydia"  
  
Sano looked and there she was in all her glory. Lydia had one of her hands raised as if she had just cast a spell. She looked at the two. "Well, this is a welcome surprise. We didn't expect to see you two alive again. We had just remembered that you two would have died just minutes after you left the chalice's protective field."  
  
Sano smiled at her. "It's a long story. We'll tell you after we're done here."  
  
The Malboro turned its attention on the intruder. It growled and opened its mouth wide again, only to have a second fireball landed in its gaping maw.  
  
It roared in annoyance. Tenshin stood next to Lydia and put his hand down. "Well, we would love to hear it."  
  
The Malboro was very annoyed now. It raised a few if its tentacles and tried to slam them into the two Yukes. A spear flew right into them, linking the tentacles together and keeping them from moving.  
  
Zen rushed into the action and brought his axe down onto the tentacles, severing them from the Malboro, who roared in pain.  
  
Miko appeared next to Sano and Angel. "Nice to see you two again. Ready to blind sight this guy, Mu?"  
  
Mu nodded and purred. It jumped into the air and curled up into a ball. Miko pulled out her racket and hit Mu with such force, it sent him right up to the top of the Malboro.  
  
Mu quickly scurried from one of the membranes to the next, biting them off as it went. Since each of the membranes contained an eye, the Malboro was soon blinded.  
  
It screeched as each of the eyes fell to the ground. It was now completely blinded. Mu jumped off of the Malboro and jumped back into Miko's waiting arms.  
  
The Malboro, now robbed of its sight, started to thrash from one side to another, trying everything that it could to kill off the intruders.  
  
Kino jumped next to everyone else. "I guess I'm up."  
  
He held up a small bomb. Taking a piece of flint, he quickly lit it. Next, he threw it up into the air and hit it with the racket. As with the two fire spells, the bomb entered the open mouth of the monster. A large explosion was heard and the Malboro lurched forward.  
  
Everyone looked at it as an odd green liquid started to leak out of its mouth in great quantities. The body had stopped moving, but it continued to growl.  
  
Everyone looked at Sano and Angel. Kino was the first to speak, as usual. "So, spill it. How did you two manage to survive out here without a crystal?"  
  
Sano and Angel quickly explained everything that had happened to them, purposefully leaving out the more intimate parts.  
  
Tenshin tapped his helmet in thought. "So, these mushrooms contain the essence of Myrrh. Interesting."  
  
Angel nodded. "That's what we think."  
  
Miko picked up the chalice from Mog. "Well, I think that they Myrrh tree is over there."  
  
She pointed to a large glowing plot of land. They headed over to find that the tree was surrounded by a ring of the same mushrooms that had protected them from the Miasma before. Lydia nodded. "This proves it. These mushroom are formed as a reaction to the Myrrh."  
  
Miko walked up to the tree and placed the chalice under it. As if on instinct, a drop of Myrrh fell from the tree and landed in the chalice. The chalice was now two-thirds full.  
  
Miko took the chalice and brought it back to the others. "Two down and one to go."  
  
Mu nodded and licked her face again.  
  
They heard a familiar sound next to them. "Mailmoogle at your service, Kupo!"  
  
Everyone received another letter from their family.  
  
Sano opened his letter and blushed as he read it. 'Dear son, this may be an awkward time to ask you, but if at any time during you travels you happen to come across a suitable wife, please let me know. I really would like to live to see my grandchildren, but you just seem to have the worst luck being so shy. Just keep you eyes open and let me know. Signed, your mother.'  
  
Sano smiled, even though the blush was still there. He quickly wrote a reply, assuring his mother that he would keep an eye open.  
  
Angel sighed as she read hers. 'Dear Angel, once again, we are sorry about your flowers, but the new garden is coming along great. In about a week, it will be as if nothing ever happened to them.'  
  
Angel dropped a small flower seed she had found into the envelope and wrote a reply.  
  
Tenshin shook his head in sadness as he read what his sister had written to him. 'Dear brother, I'm sorry to report that a goblin managed to break into the alchemy last night. Although I am fine, the goblin destroyed several items in my possession. I'm trying my best to rebuild and rebuy what I have lost, but it is taking a big toll on my finances. With love, your sister.'  
  
Tenshin reached into his baggy pockets and pulled out a handful of gil and one of the mushrooms. He slipped them both into the envelope and quickly wrote a reply saying that he hoped that she would be able to rebuild what she had lost and also asked her to research the mushrooms that he had found.  
  
Lydia nodded in satisfaction at the latest letter. 'Dear Lydia, the ranch has had another expansion and we have been able to afford a few new animals here. Unfortunately, we need a few new cows. A few of the older ones died off yesterday. Well, best wishes to you and your friends, you grandmother.'  
  
She nodded again and wrote back, saying that she will try and locate a few new cows somewhere.  
  
Zen looked at his. He smirked. 'Dear Zen, Im tryin to save up some mony for you so you can get some new wepons and armer. Good luck, your brother.'  
  
He shook his head. His brother was not very good at spelling, being so young. He scribbled a reply down quickly and put it in the envelopes.  
  
Mimi sighed as she looked at her letter. 'Dear Mimi, if you have any time during your travels, we are in desperate need of more wheat seeds. Please send us some if you have a chance. Signed, your father.'  
  
Mimi nodded and wrote down her reply, saying that she did not have any with her at the moment, but she would look for some in the near future.  
  
Kino growled as he read his letter. 'Dear brother, How are you doing? Momma said your in a lot of trouble when you get home. She says it's for groping a girl. What's groping? Anyway, she says she's gonna give you the biggest spanking in history. So big, you won't be able to sit down for a few months. I don't suggest using the front door to the house any time soon. Signed, your brother.'  
  
Kino growled and wrote down an angry reply. Not really the smartest thing to do considering the situation, but he wasn't one for thinking of future consequences.  
  
Miko laughed as she read her letter. 'Dear Miko, today I caught one of the biggest fish that I had ever seen I went and took it home when one of my friends comes up to me and says "Say, your granddaughter is looking rather chunky today. And she's breathing funny. Does she have Athsma?" Just goes to show you that my friends and I are getting to old for our own good. Best wishes, your grandfather.'  
  
She laughed and wrote down her reply, asking him to try and explain to his friends that she was no longer in town.  
  
They all handed their replies to the mailmoogle, who fluttered off. Sano nodded and picked up Angel, bridal style. "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
Mimi spoke up. "Well, maybe we should stop at Marr's Pass and resupply ourselves. Plus, I hear that there is a Myrrh tree growing in the old iron mines near there."  
  
No one had any objections, so they started the trek back through the forest. Angel looked up at Sano. "Wait. Thank you so much for helping me back there. It means a lot to me."  
  
Sano nodded and smiled at the girl in his arms. "Don't worry about it. I would do anything for a friend."  
  
The conversation probably would have continued if it wasn't for Kino. "Hey, are you two love birds gonna make love or come with us? Make up your minds now!"  
  
They both blushed, but Sano headed off after Kino's voice. Angel giggled. "It's no wonder to me why his mother has to disciplin him so often. After we get home, how long do you think it will take for him to regain the ability to sit down if we tell his mother about everything that he has been doing"  
  
Sano seemed to think for a second before he answered, grinning, "I'd say around three to five weeks or so."  
  
They both headed off after the others, laughing.  
  
---------------------  
  
Well, I guess that every chapter will end up pretty long. This one that you have just finished reading is twenty-four pages long! Not bad, eh? Anyway, As to a few reviews that I have received, I will keep the characters as long as I like! Sorry, but somebody doesn't like Kino. Said reviewer says that Kino is turning the whole thing into a parody. But, I'm going to keep him. As another reviewer said, 'Every great Anime story needs a pervert somewhere!'.  
  
That aside, I am glad everyone is enjoying this fic so far! Read and review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! SCHOOL IS OUT AT LAST! YAYAYA! 


	5. Moonlight Apologies

I am so, so, SO, sorry about the delay! I've been rather busy during the past month, having a job and all. I have also been suffering from major writers block, which will probably result in this just being an interlude chapter to focus on some romance and stuff. And, to ensure that I don't get writer's block again, I am asking all fans to submit their ideas... please?  
  
Chapter 5: Moonlight apologies  
  
The group had traveled a good distance before the sun began to set. They all unpacked for the night, feasting and talking of their latest victories. Sano stayed close to Angel, who was still heavily injured. Angel loved the feeling of him being close to her and the feeling was mutual.  
  
Sano looked at her. "Angel... how are your ribs doing?" he asked.  
  
Angel touched them and winced. "Better, but they still hurt a lot."  
  
Sano pondered this. Usually, the pain would subside by now. He picked her up and headed off a little ways from camp.  
  
Lydia tilted her head. "Where are they going?" she asked.  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "I am sensing something from those two... something very beautiful."  
  
Zen scoffed. "Come on, we all know that they dig each other. The only problem is we don't know when they are gonna tell one another."  
  
Miko nodded. "Well, the heart is a very complicated thing. They'll tell when they're ready... no sooner, no later."  
  
Kino sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Damn... what is that guy's secret?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
Kino shook his head. "No. I also think about where my next meal is coming from."  
  
Miko shook her head and got up, putting a sleeping Mu down. "I'm going for a quick dip in the crystal springs over there. No one go and peak now." She shot a death glare at Kino and walked off.  
  
Kino watched her as she walked off and got up himself. "I need to go and relieve myself. I'll be right back." Ironically, he walked off in the exact same direction as Miko.  
  
Tenshin shook his head. "It is a good thing that we all found those mushroom growing in the forest." He stood up and headed over to the wagon. "I am going to run a few tests on them. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Lydia stood up and walked over to him. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. Tenshin shook his head.  
  
Zen looked at Mimi. "I guess I owe you an apology, don't I?"  
  
Mimi tilted her head. "What for?" she asked.  
  
Zen sighed. "For being such a battle luster. It's just... my father expects me to do all of this and that. He wants me to be the greatest warrior, to kill the most monsters... he has always pressed me to be the best ever since I was a child."  
  
Mimi walked up to him and sat down next to him. "No need to apologize for something like that. I'm sorry that I made such a big deal out of it."  
  
Zen smirked and shook his head. "No need to apologize yourself. I guess... we'll just have to learn what each other want so we can give it to them every once in a while."  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
----------  
  
Tenshin gently spliced the sample mushroom open. "It is just as I thought. They do feed off of Myrrh."  
  
Lydia nodded. "So, that would explain why the area around the tree in the forest was so dead. The mushrooms must have sucked all the nutrients from the soil... but why was the Myrrh tree still alive then?"  
  
Tenshin nodded. "A very good question indeed. One that will require some investigation. One site of this happening does not mean a thing. We need to see if we can find other clues as to why the Myrrh trees can live in such harsh environments."  
  
Lydia nodded again. "Yes. They are so widespread and they grow virtually anywhere... it is odd."  
  
The both reached into the pack for another mushroom and their fingers intertwined. Both of them pulled back and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Lydia shook her head. "No, that was my fault."  
  
Tenshin shook his own head, making his helmet bob a bit. "No, I was to blame."  
  
Lydia giggled. "Tell you what, let's just drop it and get back to our experiments, ne?"  
  
Tenshin nodded and picked up the mushroom. "If these mushrooms feed off of the Myrrh tree... then it may be possible to use them to power the crystal all on their own!"  
  
Lydia clapped her hands excitedly. "That would be fantastic. And travelers could use them as their own personal crystals and keep the Miasma at bay without having to get their own crystal."  
  
-------------  
  
Miko sighed as she slipped out of her clothes and into the hot spring. She giggled at the sensation and swirled the water with her hands. Then, she heard rustling in the bushes. She covered herself and threw a rock into the bushes. "Come out, you peeping tom!"  
  
Kino yelped and came out of the bushes, a large lump on his head. "I wasn't peeping. I was wondering if I could talk to you."  
  
Miko eyed him suspiciously, but decided to hear him out. "Go ahead."  
  
Kino sat down near the bank of the spring. Close enough to make eye contact, but far enough so that he wouldn't grope her. "Miko... I really must apologize. The way that I have been behaving during this trip really is unacceptable."  
  
Miko looked up at him, astounded. "You're... apologizing?"  
  
Kino nodded. "I didn't mean to be such a big pervert. I got it from my dad's side of the family. My mother hated how he went around touching other women... so she killed him. She beats me nearly every day back at the village because of the littlest things. I think that she's trying to beat out my father's genes."  
  
Miko gasped. "Kino... I'm so sorry."  
  
She reached over and gently touched his knee. "I'm sorry for hitting you all those times... If I had known..."  
  
Kino shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers. "No, I deserved every one of those slaps. I promise that I will be less of a pervert from now on. I don't want to drive you further away from me than I already have."  
  
He got up. "Besides, once we get back to the village, my mom is going to make sure that I don't make an attempt like this again."  
  
He looked very unhappy as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry to disturb you like that."  
  
Miko blushed and said, "Say, there's room enough for two. Would you like to join me?"  
  
Kino turned around and walked back, at a loss for words. "Well, I, um... sure!"  
  
He disrobed and got in. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see anything. He smiled at her. "Thanks... for understanding."  
  
Miko smiled and nodded. "How could I not understand?"  
  
-----------  
  
Sano put Angel down gently on a bed of moss. He blushed as he started to undo her bandages. Angel was blushing as well, twice as much as he was. "Um, what are you doing, Sano?"  
  
He looked at her, his own blush intensifying. "I want to see just how bad the damage is... I promise not to do anything Kino would."  
  
Angel giggled in spite of herself. He finally removed the last of her bandages, leaving her chest bare. Sano tried to focus his best on the injuries and less on her breasts. The injury itself was very black and blue.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well, it is rather cracked... one or two may be broken... but I think that is it." He reached over to put her shirt back on, but his hand accidentally ran up against her breast, causing her to gasp. He drew back sharply. "I-I'm so sorry..."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "It's alright... really."  
  
She covered herself and sat up. She put her arms around him. "Sano, thank you... for caring." She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Sano blushed and smiled. "Anything for you... my love."  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
What did I tell ya? Short as hell, huh? I promise that I will get the next chapter up in less than a month, but that won't be possible unless I can recover from this stupid writer's block and if the reviewers of this story send me some suggestions. Until then, all I can say is the next chapter will be up soon! (I hope...) 


	6. Marr's pass

1Yay! I'm writing! First off, thanks to all the lovely reviews while I was MIA. And, an especially big thanks to Rednal29 for an extremely long, but extremely helpful review! You basically gave me the inspiration that I need for the rest of the story! Thanks a bunch! Okay, now on with the story.

Chapter 6: Marr's pass

It was another day before the caravaners finally started moving again. Angel, for the most part was feeling much better, but she still blushed whenever Sano looked towards her and vice versa.

Kino had kept true to his word and hadn't tried to cop a feel ever since he and Miko had talked together near the hot spring.

Tenshin and Lydia were still talking excitedly about the discoveries they had made with the mushrooms the night before.

Mimi and Zen were actually talking to each other, making light conversation here and there.

Angel forced away her blush and beckoned Sano into the wagon. He got in and looked at her. "What is it, Angel? Are your ribs bothering you?"

Angel shook her head and drew a bit closer. "Last night when you looked at my injuries... you said 'my love'. Did... did you mean that?"

Sano blushed deeply, but nodded slightly. "Uh, yeah... Angel, I have deep feelings for you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Angel smiled up at him and brought him closer. "Sano... I love you too."

Before Sano could absorb what she had said, Angel brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Sano smiled gently. "Angel... thank you."

Angel nodded. "Anytime."

-------

Kino walked alongside Miko, keeping his hands tightly clenched around his racket. "Miko, I'm sorry about the awkwardness about last night..."

Miko smiled at him. "No, it is alright. I'm glad that you told me about that. Now, I'm pretty sure that I can be around you without having to worry about being groped." She noticed how hard he was clenching his racket. "Why don't you let go? Your hands'll fall off soon. Your cutting off the circulation."

Kino shook his head. "No way. These hands have a mind of their own. I'm afraid that if I let go, I'm just gonna end up pissing you off again."

Miko sighed. "Have it your way."

Mu, from her shoulder, couldn't help but snicker at the two.

-------

Zen stared out at the road and saw that they were almost to Marr's pass. "Almost there, guys."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah! Finally, a chance to temper this weapon. I hear that they have some great blacksmiths there."

Suddenly, three figures jumped out in front of the caravan. One was a moogle with black and gray strips on him, one was a young looking clavat wearing nothing above the waist, and the other appeared to be a very old Selkie.

The clavat looked at them. "Hold it right there! Now, leave everything that you have here or else."

Tenshin came forward and brandished his hammer. "Or else what? Who are you to stand in the way of our caravan?"

The old Selkie laughed. "We are the Stripped bandits!"

Lydia sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. For a second, I actually thought we had something to worry about."

Kino came forward and tilted his head. "Who the hell are the stripped bandits?" he asked.

Lydia shook her head. "They're a group of bumbling idiots who call themselves the greatest thieves that ever lived."

The moogle nodded, his pompom bobbing back and forth. "Only because it's true, kupo!"

The old man nodded. "That's right! Now, leave all of your valuable or el.... or..."

He didn't finish as he fell asleep on his feet. Everyone sweat dropped. The Clavat tried to wake him up, but it was to no avail. "Hey! We're trying to be intimidating here! How are we gonna do that if you keep falling asleep like this?"

The caravaners sighed and simply moved on down the road, ignoring the shouts that the clavat was giving the sleeping old man.

Miko raised her eyebrow. "Okay, that was rather strange, wasn't it?"

Kino nodded. "Yeah... it was."

Everyone entered the town and gaped. It looked like the entire place was made of metal of all sorts.

Zen smiled gently. "It's beautiful."

Sano shivered. "Speak for yourself, but if creeps me out... all this industry and cold steel seems too cold for me."

Kino shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to deal with it for now."

Mimi nodded. "I'll see you guys in a bit. I'm going to get my weapon tempered."

Zen smiled and walked after her. "I'll come with you. My weapon needs tempering as well."

Tenshin took out his hammer and examined it. "My weapon doesn't need to be tempered, but I need to get some more herbs. My healing magic is still developing and it would be in my best interest if we had something to heal ourselves with."

Lydia nodded. "I need some more components for my potions as well."

The two Yukes smiled as they headed off to the herb shops.

Kino twisted around, looking for something to do. He sighed. "I'll just head to the pub. See you guys in a bit." He walked off towards the pub.

Miko looked at him strangely. She looked at Mu. "Wanna follow him?" she asked. The Mu purred happily and nodded.

Sano looked at Angel and blushed. "Well... we're alone. You wanna... get lunch or something?"

Angel smiled and nodded. "I would love to, Sano."

Sano grinned and they took each other's hand before heading towards a restaurant.

--------

Zen and Mimi came across the blacksmith's shop pretty soon and handed over their weapons to the Lilty who was there. He smiled at them. "Do you want me to make them look a little more similar? I personally like it when couples carry similar accessories."

Both of them blushed and shook their heads. The blacksmith sighed. "Suit yourself." He quickly started to temper both of the weapons.

Zen looked away from Mimi, unable to stop the blush. Mimi giggled weakly as if it had been a joke.

The blacksmith shook his head as he worked. "Those two look like a good couple... it's a shame that they don't know it. I guess it is true, youth is wasted on the young."

-----------

Tenshin stood in front of a stand selling some healing herbs and quickly bought some. He smiled a bit and took what he needed. The shop keeper was female and seemed to take a liking to him. He turned around to walk off, but she reached over and pat his behind lightly. Tenshin blushed and quickened his pace as the girl giggled cutely.

Lydia walked out of a potion component store and saw how quickly Tenshin was trying to get away, She stopped him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Tenshin looked back over at the stand. "The shop owner was a bit more friendly than I would have liked..."

Lydia giggled. "Well, you should be flattered to know that others find you attractive... like I do..."

He covered her beak a bit, a little embarrassed at what she had said. Tenshin looked at her for a second, but laughed lightly. "I never considered myself very attractive... glad to know that someone does."

--------

Kino sighed and took a big swig out of his beer from the shot glass. It wasn't often that he drank, but he found it a great way to get away from his conscious self. Generally, the more alcohol a drink had, the smaller glasses it was served in. It was the only reason that he was drinking from a shot glass. If he had his way, he would have had those giant glasses that they served the long island iced tea in.

Kino squinted at the bar keeper. "Hey, couldn't you just pour me nine or ten more of these all at once?"

The bar keeper shook his head. "Ten more and you'll go into a coma, kid. Besides, you'll get one drink at a time, just like everyone else."

Kino just set down his glass and leaned back slightly. "Fine, just pour me another one and I'll drink the other nine when I get to them."

The bar tender shook his head. He had to admit though, the kid could hold his liquor very well. He had already drank around seven glasses of the stuff and he wasn't even slurring yet.

Miko entered the bar and gasped as she saw Kino there. She walked up to him, hands on her hips. Her Mu growled a bit from her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing, Kino?"

Kino looked up at her and squinted a bit. He laughed. "Hey Miko, sit down and I'll buy you a drink."

Miko growled. "I don't drink." She sat down next to him. "Why are you drinking anyway? I never knew that you drank."

Kino shook his head. "I don't drink often... only when I really feel that I need to get away from reality."

Miko tilted her head a bit. "And why, pray tell, do you want to get away from reality here?"

Kino sighed and set his head down on the bar table. "Miko, I told you that my life was a living hell, didn't I? There doesn't seem much of a point for me to live clean anymore."

Miko frowned at him. "Kino, there are plenty of reasons for clean living. There's our village, the caravan, our friends... and then there's... me." She blushed heavily at him.

Kino looked up at her and smiled. "Well, with reasons like that, I guess there is a small point." He laughed and stood up. "Come on, let's get out of her. The others are probably waiting for us."

Miko nodded and helped him over to the door. He was stumbling rather badly and his legs gave out every now and then, but he was smiling lightly. Miko couldn't help but smile back.

-------------

Sano and Angel walked through the streets, admiring all the metal work that there was around town. Angel stopped when they reached a trinket store. She looked around it for something of interest. Her eyes fell on a small music box and she smiled.

Sano smiled at her. "Do you want that?" he asked.

Angel blushed. "Yeah, I would like it... but I don't have the money." She sighed unhappily.

Sano smirked and walked into the place. He placed a small bag on the counter and walked out with the music box. "Here, for you."

Angel gently took it and opened it. It let out a soft, soothing melody. She squealed with delight and gave Sano a large kiss on the lips. Sano was a bit startled by the action at first, but he soon leaned into it and wrapped his arms around her. They both moaned, but Angel was the first to break it. Sano gave her a quizzical look and she motioned around them. A large crowed had gathered and were watching them kiss.

Sano blushed, and quickly lead Angel out of the way. "Um... let's go and join the others, shall we?"

Angel nodded, still blushing heavily.

---------

The group met back up soon after that. They all had what they needed, so they decided to bid the town edu for right now and started down the road to the old abandoned mine shaft where the location of a Myrrh tree had been confirmed.

Gods, I really need to get back in the swing of things. From now on, due to time limits set by the evil parents of my domain, I must shorten each chapter to only one place at a time. I am sorry about this, but I'll be able to get the chapters out quicker and it will be less stressful trying to cram so much into one chapter... once again, for those of you who enjoyed my exessivly long chapters, I apologize.


	7. The mines of Cathuriges

1I... LIVE! Yes, as impossible as it may seem, I have returned and am updating this long dormant fic of my. I am so sorry to everyone for making you wait this long, and I promise to try my best to keep it from happening again. Thank you all for being so patient though... I now present, the Mine of Cathuriges!

_**Chapter 7: The Mines of Cathuriges**_

As the mining town of Marr's pass grew small behind them, all the travelers tensed up again, knowing that they were heading farther and farther from familiar territory. Even Mu, a monster spawned by Miasma itself, was becoming nervous and its fur bristled lightly as it sat on Miko's shoulder.

Miko frowned and gently ran a finger through the creature's fur. "Don't worry, Mu. Everything will be okay."

Tensin sighed a bit. "I doubt that. We're heading into the Mines of Cathuriges, the same mines that the Lilties used to get all the metal used in their weapons and armors during the wars between the races. They say that all the metal was mined and it was abandoned. Since then, monsters known as Orcs have taken refuge there."

Zen snorted lightly. "Watch what you say, Tenshin. Yes, it's the same mine, but we weren't that bad back then were we?"

Lydia ran a finger over her helmet in thought. "If I remember correctly, didn't the Lilties give up their campaign of world conquest after the metal ran out?"

Mimi gave a nervous chuckle and nodded lightly. "Well... yes, actually. We were rather fickle and as soon as the metal ran out in the mine, we though that we stood no chance of winning, even though we were very well equipped at the time."

Kino chuckled lightly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Zen shot him a quick glare. "You got something to say about my race, Silkie?"

Kino grinned again. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Sano frowned and stepped in between them quickly. "Enough. Let's fight the monsters, not each other."

Kino sighed and raised his racket, swinging it idly. That's kinda hard to do when there are no monsters to swing AT."

Angel shook her head and pointed straight ahead, towards the entrance to the mines where two monstrous creatures stood, each of them at least a foot taller than Tenshin, who was the tallest one there. "Yes there are... those two pig things there." Indeed, they did look like pigs. They gave out loud grunts at the caravaners and raised an axe and a hammer each.

Everyone drew their weapons in response. Sano stared into the animalistic eyes of the monsters. "Orcs..." he whispered with disgust.

Both the orcs, seeing that their opponents were not going to cooperate and leave, gave out a few feral squeals and charged them, swinging their weapons furiously.

Kino chuckled. "These guys are evidently more skilled than the goblins we fought earlier, but they are slow. Very slow... but very powerful. Be careful."

Mu tensed up on Miko's shoulder, hissing. Miko smirked a little. "Don't worry about me."

Tenshin raised his hands. "Their armor is flammable. Primitive and padded. Not at all intelligent." He dropped his hands and a burst of flame flew up around one of the orcs, making it shout and grunt in pain as it ran around in a wide circle, trying futilely to put out the flames, only causing them to dance higher as they continued to dance around him.

The other orc didn't seem interested in its comrade and charged towards the others, not stopping at all. Sano met him halfway, his sword clashing with the axe of the orc. The orc growled and raised his hammer, bringing it down in a more fluid movement than what would have been expected of a creature of his size and weight. Sano brought up his shield to block the oncoming attack, but as the hammer clashed with the shield, the protective item shattered, sending Sano backwards onto the ground.

Before the orc could celebrate and attack again, it felt a large ball of fire hit him as well, courtesy of Lydia. Before the flame got very high, however, Mimi and Zen jumped at him, driving both their axes into the big brute's throat. It let out a loud gurgling yell before dropping backwards, eyes glazing over and all life ceasing within it.

The other orc had decided that if it were to go out in flame, it would at least take something with him and had turned his body into a flaming projectile of deadly proportions. It was charging at Miko and Kino over and over again, the flame seeming to have ignited some sort of adrenaline within it, causing it to run twice as fast as it could naturally. The two Selkies and the Mu were barely able to dodge these rage induced attacks.

Miko frowned a bit as she jumped out of the way of the speeding orc again. "Damn, this is harder than I thought..."

Kino grunted, the flames from the orc searing his face. "We need to figure out a way to either make him burn faster or get him on the ground."

Mu suddenly jumped in front of the orc and let him run out in front of him. Despite Miko's orders for him to get out of the way, he casually leaned to one side and outstretched his long tail, causing the clumsy orc to trip. The fire had not yet spread to it's lower body so the Mu was relatively safe from the inferno.

The orc itself, now seeing that it could no longer use it's body as a weapon, simply squirmed back and form, not even thinking that rolling would help to put the flames out. Finally, the body engulfed in flames gave in and the orc stopped moving entirely, the flames feeding off of it's body, still very much alive.

As they all regrouped, Sano clutched his sides in pain. The orc's hammer had done more than just break his shield, it would seem.

Angel frowned and gently took his hand away from the side. "No blood, that's good... I think it's just a big bruise... a very big bruise, probably from your landing." She sighed gently, glad to see that it wasn't anything serious.

Sano nodded and looked at the others. "Come on, let's move on in and get this overwith. The less orcs like those we have to fight, the better."

Everyone had mutual feelings about this and they started to head into the mines. The first thing that all of them noticed was that it was a lighted shaft almost all the way through to the end. The only thing that disturbed them was what was lighting the shaft. In cages, placed about six feet apart, thrashing wildly and burning brightly, were monsters known only as bombs, known for being extremely violent fireballs that exploded equally as violently after death.

Both the Yukes shivered visibly as they walked underneath the cages that held these walking nightmares. Both of them were so tall that if they raised their feet up a bit more, then they would bump their heads against the cages.

The lilties, although just as nervous, had much less to fear, thanks to their small physiques. As they walked, the bomb cages seemed to be spaced further and further apart until the only light that came to them was from the crystal chalice that the shuddering Mog carried in his small hands.

They entered an even more narrow path and, to their horror, they discovered the entire place to be inhabited by free bombs, all of them focusing their red eyes on them.

Kino gulped. "I think they notice us..." he whispered nervously.

One of the bombs shrieked and launched itself at them, several of the other ones following their brethren. The two Yukes raised their arms, becoming transparent and the monstrosities passed through them. Both Selkies jumped up into the air and latched onto the ceiling, which in such a wide chamber was too high for the bombs to reach. Mu was clinging to Miko's back, shivering violently, all puffed out again. The lilties and the clavats had to retreat back into the previous chambers.

As the bombs landed, one by one, they exploded, the entire mineshaft rumbling in response. Finally, all the bombs had exploded, but the mine continued to rumble, the ceiling coming loose and falling, landing right on top of the Yukes, who still held their defensive poses, trapping the Selkies within the same chamber the bombs had originally been in and the Clavats back in the previous room.

Kino and Miko dropped down, Mu scolding Miko for doing something like that to him without telling him first. Miko paid little attention however, as she stared at the landslide. "Are... are they..."

There was a muffled voice from inside the pile of boulders. "Don't worry, we're okay. A Yuke's defensive posture is to turn transparent. We can't move right now, but we can still talk. We're okay, but we can't get out of here."

An even more muffled voice came through. "Don't worry, you two go on. We'll dig Tenshin and Lydia. You guys take the chalice and find that tree. We have the mushrooms, we'll be fine."

Kino nodded to Miko, who nodded in turn. Mu resumed his place on her shoulder as Mog picked up the chalice again and they started trekking down the path towards another chamber all alone.

As the sounds of Sano and the other's digging became more and more distant, they were now faced with a large chamber, wide and opened. At the opposite end was a strong wooden gate. It appeared to be the only way in or out of the room besides the way they had come from. Kino raised his racket. "What do you suppose is in there?"

Miko raised her racket as well. "The Myrrh tree, I hope."

There was a low rumbling as the gate began to open, the old ropes and wood creaking, as if they would break at any moment. Behind the gate was not a Myrrh tree. No, what faced them now was none other than a giant orc! It let out a low growl and lumbered into the chamber, carrying a hammer and an axe along with it, similar to the other orcs, but they were at least fifty times as large as them. "Who dares to enter the chambers of the orc king!" it bellowed.

Kino gasped. "It can talk!"

The king looked down at the two and laughed hard. "Does this surprise you, tiny one? To hear something such as myself speak your language?"

Miko nodded. "As a matter of fact, it does. How come the other orcs can't speak our language?"

Again, the orc king laughed. "They are weak minded and foolish. I am the smartest orc of all, granted a big brain from my spawn at the abyss."

Mu hissed at him and barred his tiny fangs. The king looked at the tiny cat monster with disgust. "You would rather serve these thieves? These Selkies? Our enemies?"

Mu hissed again, raising his tail in a threatening manner. The orc laughed again. "That is so sweet, little one. Perhaps they should be able to hear you, since this will be your grave as well as theirs!" He raised his hammer and lowered it slightly, a small bolt of energy hitting the small Mu.

Miko ran forward as the bolt subsided, scooping up the tiny animal. "Mu! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Mu sneezed lightly. "Grr, rarr... H... he... hey! Th-that hurt!" Mu stopped as he realized what he had just said. "I... I can talk!" he shouted excitedly, jumping up and down in Miko's arms. "I can talk! Can you hear me, Miko? I can finally talk with you, I'm so happy!"

Miko couldn't help but laugh at the tiny monster's enthusiasm. "Oh, Mu, I'm so happy!" She cuddled the little Mu close to her, smiling.

Kino sighed as he looked at them, envying how easily Mu found his way into Miko's arms like that.

The orc king smirked down at them and raised his axe. "Now... DIE!" He threw his axe down towards them. Kino launched forwards and pushed them out of the way just as the axe collided with the ground, creating a huge split where it landed.

The two Selkies jumped up and away as the orc king brought his hammer down.

Mu pointed with his tail. "Go for his legs. They are tiny and he's just as slow as the others. Cripple him!"

Miko smirked at the Mu and used her superior speed to dodge past the spinning attacks of the orc king, jumping at his legs and hitting them hard with her racket. The king howled and raised his hammer again, bringing it down. Miko ran out of the way and the king's hammer landed right on his toes, of all places! He howled again, bringing up his hammer and hopping on one foot.

Kino snorted. "This is easy. And this guy is supposed to be the ruler of the orcs?" He ran at the orc king only to be knocked away by the king's foul breath. Kino coughed uncontrollably as the foul stench of a mouth that had never been washed reached his nose. Before he could recover. The orc had dropped his large axe and had wrapped his meaty fingers around Kino, squeezing him hard and lifting him up. Kino pounded on the fingers with his racket, but to no avail. "Damn it! Let go of me, you bastard! That was a cheap trick, using your halitosis against me!"

The orc laughed. "All is fair in love and war, Selkie."

Miko growled as she saw the situation. "Let him go, bastard!" She shouted. Mu hissed as well, jumping off of her shoulder and running around to the other side of the orc king.

The orc king chuckled again. "Let me guess... you love him?"

Kino, despite his position, blushed gently. Miko blushed as well and lowered her weapon. "I... I..." she looked up at Kino, noting the hope in his eyes. That tore all doubt from her, leaving only one answer. "Yes... and I'm willing to do anything to save him. Orc king, I offer my life if you will let him live, please!"

Kino growled and struggled harder. "No! Don't! If you let him kill you, he'll kill me and Mu right after you're dead, you idiot! You can't trust him!"

The orc king threw Kino down to the ground. Kino tried to raise himself from the ground, but it was impossible. Loss of air from being squeezed as well as the shock of hitting the ground had done it's work and he seemed paralyzed.

Miko wanted to run to him, but she knew that she was bound to the promise. Selkies knew when to draw the line between truth and deceit. Now was the time she was truthful. She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow to be struck.

However, her prayers were interrupted by an enraged cry from the orc king. She opened her eyes to see Mu on the king's face, clawing away. "You won't hurt her! She's my friend! She showed me kindness, she is nice, she is my friend! You don't hurt my friends!"

The orc stumbled and raised his hammer again, trying to crush the small monster. As the hammer began to descend, Mu jumped from the face of his enemy, landing in Miko's outstretched arms. The giant hammer, having so much weight, therefore great momentum, landed right on it's own wielder's head, causing him to fall backwards, dropping the hammer, which landed on one of his legs, crushing it as well.

Kino managed to raise his head as he looked up. Miko ran over to him and he smiled. "Sorry I wasn't of much use, Miko... but right now I have just one thing to say to you."

Miko put Mu down and kneeled next to him. "Yes?"

Kino growled and raised his hand, slapping her hard across the face, just as she had done to him so many times before. "YOU IDIOT! Don't ever do something like that ever again!"

Miko recovered from the initial shock of being slapped and took on an angry look. "Well excuse me for trying to save your life."

Kino reached up and grabbed her hand. "Do you really think I would be able to live knowing that you were dead? You idiot, I love you too."

Miko blushed and smiled lightly. "Oh, Kino..." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, not wanting to kiss him on the lips in his current state, which he could understand. She helped him up and they both smiled, seeing the Myrrh tree through the gate where the king had first emerged. The started to head for it, but there was a dark chuckle from behind them.

The both turned to see the large orc still alive. Not standing, still laying, but alive. "You think it's over? My body may be blunted, but I have prepared for such an occasion. Prepare for oblivion!" A yellow barrier surrounded him and began to glow brightly.

Kino's eyes widened. "He's going to self destruct like the bombs and try and take us with him! Get down, Miko!" He threw himself forward, taking Miko with him. Mu jumped on top of them, curling up into a ball. The king exploded with a force equal to an army of the bombs. Thankfully, the chamber was so large that the ceiling was unaffected by the explosion and the explosion did not harm them since they were a good distance away. All three of them raised themselves, and smiled as they saw the corpse of the orc king laying there. This time, he was dead for good.

Kino gently rested a hand on Miko's shoulder as she supported him. "Miko, are you okay?"

Miko nodded lightly. "Of course I am, but what about you?"

Kino chuckled lightly. "I feel fine right now. Being close to you can do that to me."

Miko giggled lightly at him and smiled as Mu gently jumped up onto her shoulder as they entered the room where the orc king had been guarding the Myrrh tree. Kino stumbled forward and took the chalice from Mog, ignoring his pain and placing it in front of the tree. A single drop, the last of three, dropped into the chalice. Mog picked it up again and he returned to Miko, falling into her arms.

Miko smiled and sat down, placing his head in her lap. "Don't worry, Kino... we don't need to go back right away. We can stay here for a bit..."

Kino smiled gently. "I'd like that."

Mu giggled. "I'd like it too!" He said happily, curling up next to the couple. Kino smiled and fell asleep in her arms.

Miko smiled at him gently. "Sleep tight... my warrior."

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()+

There, ya'll satisfied now? Next chapter will be up sooner than this one was, I promise, kay?


	8. Returning and a party!

1Alright, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me right now, but I am just really not feeling well... and yet I have an irresistible urge to update my fics... strange, yes? Anyway, here is another new chapter for you people, hope you all enjoy it, blah, blah, blah...

_**Chapter 8: A return and a party!**_

Miko, Kino, and Mu all headed back the way they came, carrying the now full chalice. They were smiling at each other, not really paying attention as Mu chattered away with his newfound power to speak the common language.

As they neared the area where the landslide had occurred, it was obvious that the others had been digging the whole time. There was not much left there and the Yukes were almost totally free. They waved, now being able to see Zen, Mimi, Angel, and Sano. "Guys! We got the last drop of Myrrh! We can head back now!

Sano jumped over the rocks and ran to the two Selkies. "Alright! But are you two okay? We heard more rumbling from deep in the mine.

Miko nodded. "Yes, we're all fine. We had a bit of a run-in with a larger Orc, but nothing that we couldn't handle."

Mu nodded. "Yes, yes! We beat that ugly guy good!"

Sano froze for a second and looked at the Mu. "Did... he... just... speak?" he asked slowly.

Kino laughed a bit. "Long story, we'll explain after we're out of this place."

It took a while, but with the Selkies adding their skills to the others, they managed to clear away the rest of the rocks around the Yukes. Afterwards, Miko and Kino, with several interjections from Mu, related the tale of how they had managed to fight of the Orc King, how Mu had gained the ability to speak, and how they had found the Myrrh tree. Tenshin found this very interesting. "Hmm... how could a Myrrh tree grow in a subterranean environment? There isn't any sunlight to support plant life down here... does that mean that the Myrrh trees have the same properties as a fungus?"

Lydia frowned and shrugged. "It could be... that would explain a bit about those mushrooms we found in the forest that possessed the same abilities as our chalice." She pulled out one of the mushrooms, examining it. It still glowed just as healthy as the day it had been plucked. "I think that this will require more research, Tenshin."

Tenshin nodded in response and the two Yukes eagerly started to chat about their studies. Zen rolled his eyes. "Geeze, those two are gonna drive me crazy with their talk of those stupid studies."

Mimi giggled gently. "Aw come on, it isn't that bad, is it? I mean, they might actually help us with all the research they are doing right now."

Zen shrugged. "Maybe, but you would never catch me doing book work. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!"

Mimi giggled a bit. "How did you ever get out of school?" she asked playfully.

Zen shrugged. "Hey, all I know is that I passed Physical Education with no problem." He chuckled lightly.

Mimi giggled with him as they all headed towards the exit of the caves.

The ride back to the village of Tipa was truly uneventful for all. Of course, no one could ignore the fact that Kino and Miko were now always sitting close to each other. Kino no longer feared being slapped and evidently Miko was no longer afraid of his wandering hand.

Mu, through the whole trip, never ceased his constant chattering, always speaking his mind about everything around him, including the relationships he saw form. This caused more than a few blushes to form on the faces of the caravaners and more than once one of them had clamped a hand over his mouth to stop his endless stream of gab.

As they neared Tipa, they saw a large group of people, probably their families, waiting for them. As they neared, Sano lifted the full chalice above his head, causing the onlookers to cheer happily. When they entered the streets of their hometown, they were swarmed by everyone who lived within the town, happy to see that they would survive another year, but even happier to have their caravan troupe back without a single casualty. Roland, the elder, came forward, holding a large leather-bound book with him. "Sano, Angel, Zen, Mimi, Tenshin, Lydia, Kino, and Miko... we cannot say how glad we are to see that you have returned to us safely with a fully chalice. Come, all preparations have been made for us... we will set your chalice in front of the crystal, I shall read the words of magic from this book and we will be safe from the miasma for another year to come. Afterwards, it is time for us to honor you all with a feast for your bravery!

Everyone cheered as Sano carried the chalice forward, setting it in front of the crystal in the very center of town. The eight warriors who had brought this chalice back sat down and awaited the ceremonial reading that would cause the drops of myrrh to merge with their crystal and rekindle it's glow.

Roland opened the large book that he held, which seemed rather difficult for the old man, seeing as it was a rather heavy tome. Clearing his throat, he began to read aloud, turning the pages as he finished, never ceasing the flow of words that came from the ancient book of lore. As he read, the crystal chalice began to glow, it's light matching that of the crystal, which began to glow as well with the same life and luster that it had during the last revitalization of it. The large orb of myrrh, formed from the three individual drops, began to rise out of the chalice. As it rose, it positioned itself over the crystal and dropped upon it like a single bead of rain. A great flash of light occurred and the crystal lit up the night like a star planted upon the ground.

As Roland closed the book, the cheers of the people erupted around them and instruments of all kinds began to play around them. Sano sighed gently as the celebration began. Even after seeing that ritual every year of his life, it never got old to him. It was the symbol of safety, of revitalization, of life. It rejuvenated him and everyone around him with new life... He closed his eyes and allowed the music to swell around him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Angel standing there. "Hey, Sano... you um... wanna dance?" she asked gently.

Sano smiled up at her and took her hand, standing up and walked towards the dancers. "I would be honored to dance with you... I'm just warning you, I'm not a very good dancer."

Angel shrugged and wrapped her arms around him. "Then let me lead, Sano." She giggled and started to dance, giggling as he clumsily tried to follow her movements.

While they danced, Kino had made his way over to the wine table and was rapidly pouring himself some glasses of fine wine. Miko came over to him, Mu on her shoulder. "Kino, what are you doing? Trying to get yourself drunk again?" she asked, frowning.

Kino looked at her and held up the bottle. It was non-alcoholic champagne. Miko blushed in embarrassment, but he smiled at her and poured a second glass for her. "Here, you look thirsty."

Miko smiled and took the glass from him, taking a small sip of the sweet liquid. "Mmm... it's good." She looked at him. "You looked rather picky when you came over here and examined the wines... why?"

Kino shrugged. "When it comes to beer, that's just what it is: beer and nothing else. Wine is different. Wine has several flavors, that only gets better over the years. You need to look carefully at the brand, the year, the ingredients... that is, if you want it just right."

Miko giggled. "Are you a connoisseur of fine wines or something?" she asked curious. Mu leaned down and lapped at the glass, purring a bit at the taste, enjoying this human beverage.

Kino shrugged. "I've just had a lot of experience with them, that's all. My dad was a collector of fine wines. Our cellar is still full of brands from all over the world and spanning over a few centuries."

Miko giggled at the little antics of the catlike monster. "Well, I think that you know your wines. The way you talk, it's as if you know everything about wines. Your father must have taught you well."

Kino smiled, but he suddenly stopped and set his glass down. "He... he did..."

Miko frowned. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Kino shook his head. "No, you didn't. It's just... my father was one of the people who didn't come back from a caravan a few years back."

Miko gasped. "Oh... I'm sorry..."

Kino shook his head. "Don't be... that's what launched me to the wrong side of the myrrh tree. After I heard of his death, I drowned my sorrow by taking up drinking. Not really wine, just anything with alcohol in it. I picked up bad habits, became a pervert and such... my mother became a bitch as a result. She married him for the money, that much was evident every since she came to the family."

Miko put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about all this, Kino. But you have friends now, good friends... and you have me. I have a feeling that things will be looking up for you."

Kin smiled and turned around, hugging her lightly. "Thanks, Miko... she whom is sweeter than wine."

Miko blushed a bit, but smiled in spite of that. "Oh, don't try and flatter me, Kino... it isn't going to work."

Kino shrugged. "It was worth a try, right?"

Miko giggled again. "Yes, it was worth a try."

They looked at each other deeply and Mu gave a cat-like grin as they leaned in and kissed softly.

While this was happening, Tenshin and Lydia were taking on a more scientific project. All of the scientists or science-oriented people within the town had gathered around to see these mysterious mushrooms that had saved their lives so often.

One of them, an older Clavat, picked one of them up, scrutinizing it closely. "Hm... You said that they only grew within ten feet of the myrrh tree in the mushroom forest?"

Tenshin nodded. "Yes, but it was a very large group of them, easily enough for every person in town, and possibly enough left over for the town of Marr."

Another one of the people, an older Selkie this time, picked one up. "But what does this mean? That other living things can absorb the powers of the Myrrh itself?"

Lydia shrugged. "We don't know. Upon a distention of one of the specimens, we found it to contain a liquid that was like myrrh, but it wasn't true myrrh... It was not clear and it didn't have as healthy a glow. We believe that this may mean that only certain plants growing in the vicinity of the myrrh tree may have these properties... and it might just be mushrooms. Mushrooms, by nature, are a fungus, meaning that the feed off of the nutrients of other plants, living or dead, correct?"

Tenshin nodded in agreement. "This might mean that the mushroom's roots were so close to the myrrh tree's roots that it started sucking nutrients right from the root. We still need more research to confirm more of our theories. If we continue, we might find a way to make a permanent myrrh fuse with living creatures, perhaps with the crystals themselves. But we aren't sure if this effect on the mushrooms is temporary or not yet... although it has been several weeks since they've been harvested and they haven't show signs of dimming yet, we shouldn't take chances."

All of the scientists agreed.

Zen sighed as he sat on the hill that overlooked the party. He wasn't big on social graces like this. He just wanted to get back on the road again, go out and kill something again. It would be a slow, boring year for him.

Mimi surprised him when she sat down next to him. "Hey there, Zen. What are you doing up here? The party's down there and everyone is looking to shake your hand on a job well done."

Zen shook his head. "I was more comfortable cutting off hands out in the wilderness than shaking them here."

Mimi frowned. "Aw come on! The party is all for us! We should be having fun down there!"

Zen shrugged. "Maybe... but the fun they offer down there, we could easily have out in the wilderness, fighting, laughing, telling stories... it's going to be a long, long year for me. I loved traveling with you guys and I just want to get out there again."

Mimi smiled, finally understanding where he was coming from. "Really? Well, if you don't want to go down there, I won't force you... you're missing good food down there though." She got up and walked back down towards the celebration.

Zen shook his head. "We could get good flan and roast hedgehog out in the world, Mimi... you just don't find that here."

!#$&()!#$&()+

And so ends the first year of the hunt for the myrrh. Next chapter, expect a huge time jump to the second year of their ongoing quest to preserve their way of life! Read and review please!


	9. The goblin raid

1Here I am! I'll rock you like a hurricane! God, I love that song... okay, seriously, here is the next chapter, so read it, like it, review it!

_**Chapter 9: The goblin raid**_

The year passed slowly, too slowly for the caravaners. The world was calling out to them again and all of them were eager to go out into the world and prove their mettle against the monsters and miasma again.

Kino and Miko were out fishing near Miko's grandfather's house. Kino just couldn't understand it. The fish were practically jumping all over his line and yet he hadn't even gotten a nibble. There was barely anything moving over by Miko's line and yet she was hauling them out like she had put them on the line herself. "How do you do that, Miko? I haven't even gotten a nibble!"

Miko giggled gently. "Helps to learn a family trade, doesn't it?" She pulled up another huge fish and threw it into her ever expanding pile. "I've been around water all my life, I know how to coax the fish to the line and make them take the bait."

Kino sighed and brought in his empty line, laying down on the dock, setting the rod next to him. "I'll never get the hang of this."

Zen chuckled and walked over to his two friends, holding his large axe over his shoulder. He was sweating a bit, probably from training so much. "Hey guys. Just came over to see if I could buy a few fish. My family is getting rather hungry."

Miko giggled. "Help yourself to my pile, Zen. I'm afraid that Kino doesn't have much to offer."

Zen smirked and took a few large fish from her pile. "Thanks, Miko. Oh, and Kino, your mother says that if you're not home by eight tonight, she's kicking your ass."

Kino snorted. "Damned old bag."

Miko shook her head and watched Zen walk off with the fish of hers. "I know that your family relations aren't the greatest, but you could at least try to be a bit more civil to her. You never know, it might help."

Kino chuckled lightly. "It'll be a cold day in hell when I act civil to that woman. She carried me for seven months, and that is all I'm grateful for."

Miko raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore the fact that he was born two months early. She cast out her line and started to haul up fish again.

Meanwhile, Sano and angel were enjoying a nice lunch in the town square with Tenshin and Lydia near the large crystal, whose glow was beginning to fade again, as it did every year. Tenshin looked up at it and smiled from behind his helmet, which was lifted slightly so he could ingest his sandwich. "It won't be long before we pack up and head out again."

Angel nodded. "Yep... of course we'll have to head to somewhere different. From our studies in school, a Myrrh tree only renders one drop every three years."

Lydia nodded. "That's correct. Which means that the River Belle Path, the Mushroom Forest, and the Mines of Cathigures will not be producing Myrrh this year."

Sano smiled. "So, where do you think we should head this year? I heard that there was supposed to be a tree somewhere near a big cave that is supposed to create the wind of the world."

Tenshin chuckled. "That's a fairytale. In all likeness, it could be a giant worm causing that wind, huh?"

Lydia giggled, joining in on the joke. "Or how about a giant flan?" she suggested. All four of them laughed merrily at the prospects of this. Then, Mimi walked in, smiling at them. "Hi guys! What's so funny?"

Angel stifled her giggles and patted a spot next to her on the blanket. "Just discussing where we should all head for this years caravan adventure. Come on, join us for a bit, Mimi. We've got plenty of food to spare."

Mimi smiled and obliged, sitting down near her friends and helping herself. "I'm glad we'll be heading out soon. It's too quiet here all of a sudden. I miss sleeping under the stars, fighting off monsters, searching for treasure... oh, what a wonderful year we had last year, huh?"

Suddenly, Mu burst through the underbrush, running all over the blanket. "Trouble, big!"

Mu continued to spout off babble until Sano grabbed him by the tail and held him up. "Calm down, Mu. Now, what's this big trouble?"

Mu took a big breath and motioned with his paws towards the northern border. "A big band of goblins is invading! They've already gotten into town and are busting down buildings!

Sano's eyes widened and he shot up with everyone else as they ran towards the village. Sano held up Mu. "Go find Zen, Kino, and Miko!" he commanded, releasing the small monster, that bolted off towards Miko's house, his home base he now called it.

The five of them ran through the village through a swarm of villagers that were running in the opposite direction. As they arrived, there were obvious signs of a raid. A large group of goblins was there, throwing stones and fiery items at the houses, slashing at it and busting down doors, stealing anything of value. They were laughing hysterically, spouting off garble in their native tongue.

Sano growled and drew his sword, holding it out in front of him. "Hell spawn, leave at once or else!"

One of the goblin chieftains turned to him and laughed, drawing it's own blade clumsily. "We no leave! We take all! We burn all! Bring back to hideout! Good spoils here!" He laughed again and pointed to the other goblins. "Go! Kill!"

The goblins that he had pointed to charged, ten of them in all. Sano growled and kept his sword level as Tenshin and Lydia started to chant to themselves, trying to focus a long range spell on the goblins that were hanging back behind the ones that were charging. Angel and Mimi stepped up to Sano so that they could help him defend the magic-users who were preparing their spells.

As the goblin's neared, a large racket smacked two of them, followed by a second racket repeating the process. Kino and Miko stood there. "Sorry we're late guys. Took a while to interpret what Mu was saying."

Sano grinned and steel clashed with steel as the remaining six goblins met him, Angel, and Mimi. "That's alright, guys. Better late than never as they say." He laughed and kicked one of the goblins in the head, sending him into one of the other goblins.

Mimi swung her axe fearlessly. There was a loud clang and two of the goblins stared in disbelief at the hilts of their swords which had been broken by the sheer force of her blow. They ran off screaming.

Angel twirled lightly and the two remaining goblins attempted to flank her from either side. It didn't work, however, as she disarmed them both and severed their hands in the process. They too ran off, screaming.

As this happened, Tenshin and Lydia released their spells within the large central group of goblins, creating a mass confusion within their ranks. They quickly reformed and started to surge forward, but they suddenly broke off into even more confusion and started running away for dear life. In the center, twirling his axe like a maniac, with a very nervous Mu on his shoulder, was Zen. He grabbed a goblin before it got away and walked over to the others. "Like you said, Sano, better late than never."

Sano grinned and nodded, looking at the captured goblin, that was struggling to get free. Zen threw him down and put his axe blade against the hapless creature's neck. "Alright, who sent you?"

The creature was very quick to talk. "Goblin king! He sent us! He want nice shiny things here!"

Zen growled and removed his axe blade from the goblin, giving the creature a swift kick. "Get out of my sight, you worthless piece of crap." The goblin complied quickly.

Sano frowned. "So, the goblins are becoming more organized, it seems.

Kino nodded. "This could mean trouble. We need to talk to the elders about this immediately... before they decide to try and mount a counter attack."

!#$&()!#$&()!#$$&()

And that, as they say, is that! Read and review, people!


	10. On the road again

1OMFG! I am actually updating this fic! Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating it for so long... truth be told, I beat the game so many times that it suddenly became boring to me. Now don't get me wrong, I will continue to update this fic every once in a while, that is for sure... but it will be few and far between... Forgive me, but with all the other fics I have running around, with exams popping up everywhere, the craziness that is the holidays and everything happening, I have had very little time to even consider this fic... so sorry...

_**Chapter 11: On the road again**_

It was the morning after the goblin raid, a few of the houses still smouldering from the fires that had plagued them yesterday. All the caravaners were loaded up and prepared to head out again. Now was as good a time as any to start their adventures again. The wagon was loaded, they were all equipped and ready. Their first stop, they had decided unanimously, was the Goblin hideout. Though they doubted there were any Myrrh trees there, they needed to make sure that no more raids would take place.

Sano sighed as he took up the reins, all the people of the village waving goodbye to them once again as all ten of them, counting Mog and Mu, with their chalice in tow, headed out into the cold, Miasma filled world for the second time.

The day was warm, the weather fair, a soft breeze blowing over the landscape. The leaves above blew gently, as if waving hello to them, saying welcome back and such.

Angel took in a deep breath of the fresh air within the chalice. "It's such a shame... this world seems so wonderful, but... with this stupid Miasma everywhere, it's just so near impossible to enjoy it to the full extent."

Tenshin nodded gently, looking up at the cloudless sky. "It is a very big shame. This world of ours is filled with wonders, grand and small, and research is being done all over it one way or another. No one knows if the Miasma will ever fade or if the crystals will provide eternal protection."

Miko frowned a bit and pet Mu, who rested on her shoulder. "But this world of ours... it won't be like this forever, will it? If the Miasma doesn't fade, then eventually it might just end up eating away at everything, make it a dessert, like it did with that large island a while south of here."

Lydia lifted her head from her pouch. "Or it could end up like the volcanic isle next to that."

Mimi shook her head. "It's just too hard to think about. We have lived in this world all our lives, we have never known it to be any different than this. And... well, we don't really expect it to change at all."

Kino sighed a bit. "As much as we don't like it, all our races are short-sighted. We only focus on the here and now, we never worry about what will happen today, or tomorrow, or the next day, it is all about now."

Zen frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his fist raised.

Kino looked down at the lilty. "Just what it sounds like, Zen... we are all short-sighted. Is that to complicated for you to understand?"

Zen growled a bit and crossed his arms. "Honestly, I don't even think you have a clue as to what you're even talking about."

Mu laughed. "He does sound a little too smart today, ne?"

Kino growled a bit at them. "Aw, to hell with you." He grumbled a bit and swung his racket as he dropped off the wagon and walked beside it a bit.

Tenshin fished through his pack and examined the map of the world he had brought with him. "According to my calculations, the goblin hideout shouldn't be too far from Tira. If I'm lead to believe what I've heard, that hideout has been around for nearly five centuries, a few hundred years after the Miasma started to swarm the world."

Sano frowned. "But this is the first recorded time that the goblins have ever attempted a raid of our village, isn't it?"

Lydia nodded. "The records back in town show absolutely nothing about any previous goblin raids at all."

Mimi frowned and looked at a few passing trees that looked like they would fall over soon. "Goblins by nature are very greedy creatures, I am rather surprised that they didn't try something like this before."

Miko pet Mu a bit more. "But if this is the first time... why not a year ago? Or ten years ago? What was so special about yesterday?"

Angel picked up a calender she had brought along. "According to the calender, there was no special holiday or celestial event yesterday, so that rules that possibility out."

Mu closed his eyes. "Miasma surge."

Zen turned to look at the monster. "What?"

Mu opened his huge eyes and bobbed his head a bit. "Miasma surge. When lotsa Miasma pours over an area at once, it makes monsters go crazy, makes them do things they wouldn't do."

Tenshin frowned again underneath his helmet. "So, if there was a Miasma surge yesterday, how come you didn't go crazy?"

Mu adjusted himself on Miko's shoulder. "Crystal. It blocks Miasma. I could sense it, but I wasn't in it. Goblins were outside the village when it happened."

Lydia nodded and wrote this information down on a piece of parchment she had brought. The parchment, much like many notes that Thenshin had, contained notes on everything that they had come across from before.

Sano looked down the road, sighing. Absolutely nothing to see for a long, long while. "Well, we're gonna be on the road for a while, obviously, nothing to do..."

Angel grinned a bit. She looked at Miko who grinned back. "Lime." she said.

"Egg." Miko answered.

"Grape."

"Eggplant."

"Tuna."

"Apricot."

"Uh... umm..." Angel stopped the pattern and frowned. "No fair, always choosing foods that end with T!" she complained, pouting a bit.

Miko laughed lightly. "There is absolutely no rule preventing me from using T, or any other letter for that matter, a certain number of times in a row."

Angel gave a lady-like hmph and sighed, crawling over to Sano, smiling a bit as she looked at the trail. "Rather peaceful out here isn't it?" she asked.

Sano smiled at her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It is... I am just sorry that we couldn't enjoy it altogether."

Angel smirked a bit, more mischievously than she ever had before. "Oh, don't worry... we'll find time to enjoy it."

Sano blushed gently at what she was suggesting, which earned a snicker out of several of the other group. Zen was the first to stop and his face turned stone serious as he saw that they were standing in front of a huge system of caverns... all drilled into something that was smaller than a mountain, yet larger than a hill. "I think we can safely say that this place is the goblin hideout."

They all left the wagon and walked over to the fortress. "No guards... this doesn't sit well with me." whispered Tenshin.

Kino shrugged. "Bah, don't worry about it, they're goblins. They aren't exactly noted for their intelligence, you know."

Miko nodded a bit. "That's true, but if there is one thing that goblins can do right, it is fight. Though they are clumsy by nature, they are extremely deadly to even very skilled adventurers. Don't get cocky, Kino."

Lydia chuckled. "Hey, if he wasn't cocky, he wouldn't be Kino."

Kino held his head proudly for a second. "Yeah, I..." he stopped, rethinking what that comment meant. "Wait a minute..."

By the time he had made this observation, all the others were already headed into the cavern. He followed closely.

Mu bristled gently as they entered. "It smells bad in here..." he whispered genlty.

Mog bobbed a bit with the chalice. "Yes it does, Kupo!"

Before anymore comments could be made, the exit behind them slammed shut and torches on the walls flared to life, bombs in cages dangling above them, much like they had been in the mines. An army of goblins stood before them, at least fifty in front of them.

In a flash, all weapons were drawn. Sano frowned. "This is not what I expected... did they see us coming?"

Angel frowned lightly. "How could they have? It was extremely dark in here and Goblins may have excellent dark vision, but they have horrible vision in the sunlight.

Mimi growled a bit as the goblins started to advance. "Less talking more slaughter!" she shouted, swinging her axe madly.

**END CHAPTER!**

Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but I just can't take it right now, I'm tired and I have a pounding headache at the moment, so this is all you'll get for now, but more will come soon, that much is for sure. This time I promise to update faster than a year.


End file.
